A Different Kind Of Currency
by XxTwistedIvyxX
Summary: The problem with lies is; you have to continue to lie. One has to constantly make up new lies to cover up your initial lie. Tavington/OC
1. A Different Kind of Currency

**_A Different Kind of Currency_**

Chapter One: A Different Currency

_"...for us physicists believe the separation between past, present, and future is only an illusion, although a convincing one." –Albert Einstein_

_July 4th 2011_,

The lace curtains of the kitchen window over the sink, bellowed mesmerizingly. The humid South Carolina air hung heavily, as every once in a while a breeze that carried the distinct scent of honeysuckle would bellow through the curtains. Her fingers had a slight tremble to them as she gripped the heavy ceramic mug, and lifted it to her lips. With a small delicate hand she brushed a stand of dark brown hair from her blue eyes, with an audible sigh, leafed through some of the mail on the dark granite breakfast bar. Junk. Bills. Mortgage was late, which she was already blissfully aware of, all she needed was to settle her case and she would be back on top again. Taking another large swig off of the giant coffee mug, she threw the stack of mail back where she found it, she couldn't pay anything today. Turning on her heel she dumped the remains of her now lukewarm coffee down the sink and grabbed her keys, with a noticeable tremble that keys rattled in her grip. Oh I just love that fine line between too much coffee and not enough.

"Off to the salt mines." She announced to no one in particular.

Charleston morning traffic was murder. It always was, she normally left an hour early just to make it to the office on time. _Jolene Jolene Jolene Joleennee_ Dolly Parton's voice sang from her purse. Rolling her eyes, she blindly fished with her hand in her purse that sat on the passenger's seat. Flipping it open, she didn't even look to see who was calling. Big Mistake. Huge.

"Talk to me." Theresa said slightly irritated as her eyes bore a hole into the car in front of hers license plate.

"Baby." an all too obnoxious high pitched voice cooed.

"Hi, Mama."

"Ya' know, I have been tryin' to get a hold of you for days." Theresa rolled her eyes, and reached into the small compartment above the radio. Pulling out a single loose cigarette she placed it between her lips and pressed the car lighter into heat up. "I even drove past your office yesterday." Her voice dripping with distaste.

"Hey get off the phone jackass!" An older man in his 60's hung out of the passenger window of a passing car. With a sickeningly sweet smile Theresa switched the phone into the right hand and practically hung her body out the window with her middle finger waving in the air.

"What was that!" the older woman screeched.

"Nothin' mama, just southern hospitality at its finest!" she ground out sarcastically. As she fixed herself in the rearview mirror, the humidity was a nightmare as her hair just hung there dead as a doornail. "Wait a minute, what? How did you find out where my office is!"

"Internet, baby… So… I had to drive up that damn road five times before I realized it was you….. Right there in between 'Big Daddy's Bail Bonds' and the arms dealer."

"It's a pawn shop. "

"Oh I'm sorry. I was so distracted by the red blinking neon sign that said: GUNS + AMMO."

"Mama, I'm just starting out it's the only place I can afford, and with being young and having all my student loans and my mortgage…." She trailed off.

"Anyway, I was at my Southern Brides of America meeting"

_Oh here we go!_ Theresa all but bashed her fore head into the steering wheel. So this was really why she called.

"And Maybelle, you remember her, don't ya baby."

"Yes, mama." monotone...but of course she didn't notice. Bethany Collins never noticed anything about her daughter that she didn't want to.

"So anyway, Maybelle has a son just your age, just graduated college..."

"Hold up! Right there mama. I'm a lawyer, I own my own firm. I am not, I stress: not! Going on a date with some boy who just got out of college."

"Baby, you need to realize, you are exceptional. You are extremely smart and God blessed you with that gift. but not everyone is as smart as you most men your age are just getting out of college, and most men don't want to date a girl who is smarter than them, baby if you wanna a life you're gonna have to make some concessions."

"Really? Really, mama! So I should dumb myself down to get a man?"

"Well, it sounds really bad when you put it that way." Theresa mouthed obscenities that should never leave any persons mouth as she took her exit, and pretended to bash the cellphone against the dashboard.

"It is really bad." she said as she composed herself. "Mama, I'm at work; I have to go." she didn't wait for a response as she snapped the phone shut. Pulling into a spot in front of the incredibly small office sandwiched on Main Street, she slid her hands down her face and groaned.

tap tap tap.

Theresa peeked through her fingers even though every fiber of her didn't want to. There was Katie, her secretary, in all her glory standing on the sidewalk, leaning over. Boobs spilling out of her low-cut top, her bleach blonde hair teased, there was a saying Theresa heard all her friends say 'the higher you hair, the closer you are to God.' Sighing, she opened her door and climbed out grabbing her purse.

"Oh Thank the Lord! We have a problem!" Katie cried fanatically, Theresa's eyes bugged out of her head as she looked at her. Theresa's eyes traveled from the white pleather 8 inch stripper heels, up Katie's tanned well-toned legs to the white uber mini skirt that barely covered her 'hoo-hah', and last but certainly not least the tightest most low cut lime green t shirt she'd ever seen.

"Ok baby, gimme a minute." Theresa had to smile and let out a soft chuckle. "What are you wearin' sweetie?" Theresa shook her head laughing as a few pieces of her dark brown espresso colored hair fell out of place.

"Ain't it cute!" Katie laughed striking a pose. Her knees drew in, and she threw her arms up in the air.

"Oh it's cute, and you know I love me some trashy when we are out….but what did we talk about with 'Erin Brocovich trashy'; and 'trashy, trashy' in the office?" Theresa smiled as she slung her black purse over her shoulder.

"Is it 'trashy trashy?" Katie followed closely behind as Theresa made her way into the office, BING BONG the door alarm chirped. Theresa stopped dead in her tracks blue eyes wide, horror etched into her face. About a dozen chickens flapped and ran around the floor of the office. Some fluttering; unsuccessfully trying to fly. Theresa turned to Katie eyes wide, mouth gapping open.

"Remember, when you settled farmer Harper's land dispute and he couldn't pay." Theresa only managed to nod dumbly. "And you told him he could pay you in 'services'."

"Yeeeaaahhh."

"Well, he decided he could pay you in chickens!"

"Oh how nice…." Her stomach dropped, and she felt as any moment she could burst into tears.

"Oh and he said their hens, and their for egg layin' not eatin'." God, she really had needed that money!

"Just ummm gimme a minute okay, I have to use the bathroom." She snapped the door shut behind her, and starred into the mirror, splashing some cool water on her face. Why did her life have to suck so badly? She was talented smart, graduated high school at sixteen, passed her Barr exams by the age of 21, but it all went downhill from there. She always thought she'd be married young but her she was 23 and still never even had a boyfriend. She always made 'concessions' as her mother called them. First it was she didn't want anyone detract her from high school, then college, no one pursued her. She liked to think it was because of her age being so much younger…but that was just an excuse.

She had good self-esteem, she was pretty she was damned smart, but here she was alone nothing to show for it, hell she couldn't even keep a plant or a goldfish alive.

"Jesus, just get me outta here, I'll go anywhere, I'll do anything but I just can't take this shit anymore." She mumbled, she wasn't really serious. Splashing some more cool water on her face, she slipped a pair of thick farmed black glasses on, they were for show, and it was pathetic. She was short only 4'11 and she was tiny, and she guessed she looked younger than she was….she had stooped to trying everything to make herself look more 'experienced', she couldn't afford to lose any more business.

"Tree, your 11 o'clock here." Katie rapped on the door.

"Comin'." It seemed like slow motion. She turned to open the door but the only thing she could think was she must have gotten some water on the floor, because before her mind could ever register what happened, her high heeled feet came out from under her, and the last thing she could was the sickening _THWACK!_ Sound her skull made against the tile.


	2. Eat Your Heart Out, Doc Brown

_ Chapter Two: Eat Your Heart Out, Doc Brown _

As quickly as it had happened, Theresa felt a sense of bodily awareness, she didn't bother to open her eyes; she could already feel her mother hovering over her body. She must've been sent to the hospital. Her hands were folded on top her chest and she could feel it rise and fall with each breath. A female voice cleared its throat and sneezed.

"Please, not now mother." Her throat was raw, and her voice came out as a mere whisper.

"Pardon me?" Theresa's eyes shot open, as her eyes danced in skull as they darted through the room, at her bedside sat a beautiful girl, a striking face and golden blonde hair piled elegantly on top her head. She wore one of the most beautiful dresses Theresa had ever seen, for a second she squinted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I assumed." Theresa started. The girl smiled warmly and chuckled.

"Oh I trust if I had taken that tumble I would assume I was my mother as well. My name Is Lady Charlotte Cornwallis, but you may call me Charlotte if you wish."

_ Now just wait a goddamn second here._ Theresa's eyes shot wildly. The whole room reeked of money, ornately decorated, it just screamed 'money to burn', and then there was the issue of Charlotte: she looked like she just came from the renaissance fair or something. This whole situation just didn't feel…right. Groaning, she covered her face with hands; palms rubbing her eyes. Suddenly it all made sense…where was John Quinones? This had to be _What Would You Do_? No….It was much to elaborate a scheme. Charlotte cleared her throat again loudly.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I'm Theresa." Theresa smiled awkwardly, as she looked it to Charlotte's brown eyes.

"That's a lovely name!" Charlotte gushed earnestly.

"Thank…you…It's umm French…I think." Things were really getting uncomfortable. Obviously some pycho kidnapped her somehow and was living in some sort of 18th century fantasy land, and Theresa decided she didn't want any part of it.

"Look, umm this is a pretty nice set up you've got going on here…. But if you don't mind I'm just going to;" Theresa struggled to sit up in bed as her head throbbed; it felt like there were little elves inside her skull; spelunking. Charlotte firmly placed a hand on each shoulder and pushed Theresa down back into the pillows, Theresa's eyes bulged in panic. "Please don't hurt or dismember me! I swear I play along; it's ye olden days I swear!" Theresa blurted as she thrashed beneath Charlotte, who all but jumped back in shock.

"Miss. Theresa are you alright?" She touched her pale hand to Theresa's forehead; "You are a little warm I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be quick, I promise" Theresa's eyes were still wide and she watched Charlotte leave, as soon as the door clicked she all but threw the comforter and sheets off her body, her eyes bulged any wider; if possible, when she realized they had taken damn clothes! These people were crazy…like John Wayne Gacey crazy and she wasn't sticking around to find out what happens.  
>Her bare feet touched the cool hardwood and a shiver ran down her spine, testing her weight on one foot, and then the other. She seemed alright. She thought she could make it.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte hurriedly bustled her father and Doctor Hamilton into Theresa's room, only to find her gone and the window wide open. Her chocolate brown widened as she turned to her father in shock.<p>

"She was just here, awake and talking." The good doctor walked over to the window he looked out and then tilted his head down. Chuckling he held up a rope that had been made out of bedding.

"Looks like we have a runaway."

"Now why on Earth would she runaway? You offered her help shelter if it's wasn't for the dragoons she would still be lying out in the damned woods" Cornwallis said haughtily his hand folded across his chest. "You think she might have been a rebel? "Charlotte chuckled.

"I doubt it, she seemed scared and confused. With the fever and everything else could be very frightening indeed."

"I'll have my men keep an eye out for her, dear. "He kissed his daughter on the head stroking a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you, papa." Bowing his head the Doctor started for the door, before turning back.

"Don't worry; Lady Charlotte with a concussion like that she won't get far."

* * *

><p>Charlotte spent most of her days around the Fort, she had taken up needle point; and was becoming quite good; even if she did say so herself. She sat in the General's office working on her newest piece as her father seemed to poor himself into work. He was brilliant really. She couldn't help but worry though; any woman should not be wondering around alone especially without her wits about her. Rebels were quite uncivilized and God only knows…She shook the thought to the far reaches of her mind. Why did she think that she was going to 'dismember' her? It truly made no sense. A young private ran into the office, shockingly not even taking time to announce himself.<p>

"General, my Lady, We have located the girl." The private seemed to pant; he hunched over his hands on his knees.

"Oh Thank Heavens!" Charlotte jumped out of her rocking chair; quickly tossing her project on the seat.

* * *

><p>Theresa could feel something…well damp and cold, being pressed against her face. Groaning loudly she pushed it away, trying to open her eyes.<p>

"No dear, you must rest." A male voice soothed.

"Shhh dear, Doctor Hamilton will have you all sorted in no time." A female voice cooed. Relaxing into the soft bed beneath her she sighed. Everything hurt, even her hair hurt.

"Ugh, Thank God. I had a horrible nightmare I went back in the past…it was terrible and there was this lady…"

"Shhhh, do not worry about a thing, you are perfectly safe back here in good old 1777." Her heart skipped a beat. Sitting up with a start she slammed her fore head into the poor older doctor, "Ahh' he groaned covering the side of his head with his hand. "Well, I see you have no concern about keeping your brain in good condition. " he muttered.

"Darling, please relax, you mustn't get too excited." The young women she recognized as 'Charlotte' hushed pushing her back down in the overstuffed mattress. What the hell had happened? Where the hell was this? When was she going to wake up? Theresa's eyes bounced around in their sockets, as she tried to take everything in. It was the same room. The old man who they seemed to insist was a doctor stood at her bedside, still rubbing the spot that they had head-butted. Oh God, he even had mutton chops. God help her. 'Charlotte' still as beautiful as earlier…. They bounced to a man who stood over in the corner, He was large…a bit rolley poley, but overall he had a very 'distinguished' look about him. How in the hell was she going to get out this? What was she going to say?

_Hi I'm from 2011? Yeah fat chance….I'll end up in some kind of old timey asylum. Let's not try that out. _She reached a shaky hand to tuck her long hair behind her ear, and felt how damp, matted and generally disgusting it was. She turned red as she felt a wave of embarrassment rolled in. She closed her eyes hoping to just go back to sleep.

"Theresa," Charlotte's voice called, she was closer, and Theresa felt the mattress give as she sat down next to her. "Theresa, open your eyes dear." When a heavy groan and a bit of hesitation she finally forced her eyes to meet Charlottes.

"Can you tell me a bit about your accident?" The doctor found his voice again.

"Accident? "She croaked. She racked her brain, trying to think of a solution to her problem. _Great Scott! Yeah, eat your heart out doc brown. _She fought the urge to chuckle, the knots in her stomach twisted. Settling on the only plan she could think of; she set it into motion.

"Yes, your accident." Charlotte earned a confused look for the girl. "You don't remember? Thank heavens; the privates had been running drills when they had…." Charlotte started.

"You were found in the brush, dear, my officers tell me it looked like you had been there for days." Rolley poley spoke up. Nodding dumbly, Theresa prayed her plan would work. If she learned anything from her love of Daytime Soap Operas she knew that anyway to really get out of a jam, was just to claim you don't remember.

"I'm sorry I don't know..." She rubbed her sore head, and acted upset. "It's like..."She waved her hand limply in front of her face. "A fog….just blank" she finished. Not half bad, maybe she should have been an actor.

"I was afraid of this…" the doctor turned to rolley poley. "I have only seen maybe twice in my life but sometimes when a person is concussed, they...loose pieces of memory." Doctor leaned closer to her, she had to fight the maddening urge to smack his face away from hers, and he was so close she could feel his breath, which, she noted, smelled like booze.

"Do you know your name?" he seemed to be staring her eyes.

"Of course!" she huffed indignantly. She allowed a pregnant pause. "It is…..I have a name."

"You just cannot seem to remember it?" the doctor added.

"Theresa, your name is Theresa!" Charlotte stated matter of factly, looking quite pleased with herself. She turned her attention to rolley poley "She told me so herself earlier, father." Charlotte looked over her shoulder at the much older man.

"All right dear, you should get your rest." The doctor pushed back, and seemingly tucked her in. "General, may I have a word?" Theresa watched with mild curiosity as the men left the room leaving her with Charlotte…alone.

"There, there, it'll all be alright." Charlotte patted her knee.

* * *

><p>"So what of her memories?" The general asked impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest. The doctor seemed to fidget nervously.<p>

"I do not know, sir… I myself have only seen two cases like this my entire life…" The doctor turned his eyes heavenward.

"And what of them?"

"Well, one was when I was just a boy…a boy who lived near us was thrown from his horse hit his head on a rock…much like Lady Theresa, lost all his memories…but with time he regained them." The doctor watched as the general paced behind his desk, he rubbed his chin pensively. He stopped and gave the doctor a nod to continue.

"The other was a woman much older, I'd say in her 30's, became concussed, only lost some of her memories…but they never returned."

"What shall I do with her? I cannot in good conscience send a girl that defenseless out into such an…uncivilized place." General Cornwallis settled himself into the chair, propping an elbow on the desk he cradled his chin. Seemingly deep in thought.

"Allow the brain to heal, and hopefully in due time we will all have the answers that we seek."


	3. Of Twats and Men

_**A/N: Thank you so much to Engage Fiction; your reviews meant so much to me I can't even begin to tell you how excited I was.**_

_ Chapter 3: Of Twats and Men_

A week or two even passed, she wasn't sure. Charlotte had seemingly adopted Theresa as some sort of project, a few of the servants grumbled under their breath about 'always taking in strays' Theresa never realized how mind numbingly dull laying in a bed for any length of time could be. God bless the man who invented T.V., that and indoor plumbing! Who would have ever guessed that she would willingly give a limb for a toilet and running water.  
>Charlotte would not allow anyone to help Theresa from bed, for fear it may 'exhaust' her. Theresa lay back with her arms crossed under her head, eyes closed she tried to make herself drift off to sleep again but was failing miserably.<br>There was a small crack of her door opening.

"Miss. Theresa? Are you awake? "A small voice asked that Theresa had grown accustomed to. Molly poked her head in the door; Molly was a maid that had been tending to her. She was sweet and kind, and had an almost cherub like face.

"Yes." Theresa sat up in bed and all but screamed. Molly tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and chuckled at Theresa's enthusiasm.

"Happy to see me?" The young woman chuckled as she set a breakfast tray on Theresa's lap, and made her way over to the curtains, opening them wide she smiled as she turned back to Theresa. "I have some good news."

"Oh what's that?" Theresa commented in-between bites of toast.

"Lady Charlotte would like to know if you believe you are up to taking a walk with her this morning."

"Oh God yes! Please." Molly laughed even harder.

"Are you sure you're up to it? I think it could wait a few more days." Molly struggled to keep a straight face as Theresa's smile fell, and look as if she was about to start crying.

"Please?" Theresa folded her hands into a prayer and sat up on her knees.

"I don't know."

"I have to get out of this bed…or I'll go all Patrick Batemen on you." Theresa chuckled, trying her darnest to be convincing.

"Pardon?" Molly raised an eyebrow. She was quite used to this already though Theresa said some of the strangest things sometimes without any explanation at all. Molly had written it off as part of the head injury,

"American Psycho?" Molly shook her head chuckling. "Wow, that really sucks." Theresa sat back down indian style as she munched on another piece of toast from the plate. She watched as Molly opened the windows to let some air in, fluffed her pillows.  
>"Can I help with anything?" she asked seriously Molly looked up at Theresa with her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.<p>

"No!" she said almost shocked.

"Jeez sorry." Molly rolled her green eyes, and opened the amour that sat in the corner of the room," Lady Charlotte took the liberty of having a few dresses made for you since all you had was that hideous…outfit…" Molly made a disgusted face.

"Whatever did happen to my suit?" Theresa asked puzzled, scratching her hairline. That suit was worth a whole months pay.

"It was burned. It was filthy…and hideous."

"BURNED!" Theresa shot up standing on the bed, in only a cotton shift. "Do you have any idea how expensive that was? It was Armani!" Molly shrugged as she removed a few items from the armoire.

"What is Armani?" She shot over her shoulder. Theresa flopped herself down on the bed running her hand over her face frustrated…that was a mortgage payment. Before she could answer Molly threw a few things down on the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. "Besides, you looked like a harlot! Now put this on." Molly held out a crème colored shift. Theresa leaned forward and took it, looking at it, threading the fabric through her fingers.  
>Theresa waited a few minutes with Molly just standing there, eyebrows raised.<p>

"Well, can I have a minute?" Theresa asked staring at the young woman expectantly.

"I assure you dear, it's nothing I haven't seen before…besides…you're going to need me." Molly held up a corset, with a smile.

* * *

><p>Theresa held onto the bedpost for dear life. She had always loved the way a corset looked in movies; now she realized they were of the devil, and surely invented by Satan himself or a man. Molly pulled hard again, as Theresa groaned loudly.<p>

"Oh stop being a baby!" Molly laughed.

"Ugh," Theresa groaned. "Jeez, you'd think I've never worn one of these before." Theresa smiled warmly, earning a loud laugh from Molly.

"I know you don't remember much darling, but I highly doubt that."

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Theresa walked arm in arm; much to Theresa's protest. She had tried to tell Charlotte that she was not an invalid but after little progress Theresa got the distinct impression that Lady Charlotte Cornwallis did not get told 'No' often. Charlotte led her through corridors and winding hallways until she saw every last bit of the manor. The polite conversation was enough to drive anyone crazy, the weather, fashion. Thankfully she could barely get a word in on the fashion front; fashion in any period was not exactly her strong suit.<p>

"So have you been able to recall anything yet?" Charlotte laid a delicate gloved hand on top of Theresa's.

"No. It's actually really frusteratin'." Theresa's eyes darted all around taking in everything… She'd never seen so many trees, it was actually a little sad to know that in a few hundred years this would all be gone; or at least she assumed it would be.

"Well please dear, the doctor and Father have both said it's critical that you not become too upset about it." Theresa only nodded, the warm breeze felt nice against her skin, and the fresh air seemed amazing.

"Well, I got to thinkin', and now that I'm up and around I really should get out of your hair….I mean" Theresa started but was promptly cut off but Charlotte's gasp.

"Oh no! You can't!" She practically shrieked. Theresa raised a dark eyebrow as her blue eyes met Charlotte's deep brown ones. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know you name! Where will you go? You cannot just wander around this...this…uncivilized place!" Theresa watched in a bit of shock as Charlotte seemed to become a bit hysterical. "What if Rebels got a hold of you? Oh my God! They would…" She seemed to visibly shutter. Rebels? Theresa racked her brain…. civil war? No couldn't be she'd seen more than a few soldiers in red uniforms around the manor, history had always been her worst subject; she had found it hard to even stay awake. 1777, what had happened in 1777? Maybe, the French/ Indian war?

"Rebels? " Theresa asked. Rebels. It dawned on her… _Oh shit! _Of all places! She was with the English, during the Revolutionary War…God, help her. She could have sworn she heard a small still voice somewhere in the back of her mind chuckle. _ Well, you did say anywhere… _

"You don't even remember…current events?" Charlotte shook her head sadly. Theresa widened her eyes and faked shock.

"It's starting to come back! They, the rebels, want to pull away from the King… "Theresa fanned herself with her hand the heat was starting to get to her and this dress wasn't helping. Charlotte nodded eagerly.

"Oh darling!" Charlotte screeched as without warning she pulled Theresa against her in an embrace, she squeezed tightly. Theresa stiffened at the sudden affection, slowly as she came out of her shock she slowly brought her hand around Charlottes shoulder and hesitantly patted her on the back. "See; progress already!" Charlotte pulled always leaving Theresa standing there in the middle of the courtyard awkwardly.

"We really should go find, Father and tell him!" Charlotte said excitedly. Theresa's face visibly blanched, and she swallowed hard. Charlotte wrapped her fingers around Theresa's wrist and pulled her along. She tried desperately to slow the woman down by dragging her feet.  
>"He's currently handling some business with a Colonel, and some other officers. But he won't mind I assure you!" Charlotte shot over her shoulder...<p>

"I really don't think we should bother him then..." Theresa pulled

"Oh rubbish!"

"No! I mean really!" Charlotte turned on her heels abruptly causing Theresa bump into her. She fixed Theresa with a somewhat unnerving glare... Yup, she was certain now; Charlotte Cornwallis did not hear no often.

"Now Theresa! In fact you must,"

"Why must I?" Theresa mimicked Charlotte's accent and threw her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Because The Colonel my father is talking with in fact rescued you. Twice! I do believe you owe him a bit of thanks." The look Charlotte fixed her with almost reminded to a glare that her mother used to give her when she was naughty. Guilt started to set in.

"Do I absolutely have to do it today?" Theresa almost whined.

"No, but it would be highly rude and improper if you did not, and I think father would be quite disappointed." More guilt.

"Of course, I know you right." Theresa groaned bringing her hands up, she covered her face; rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry Charlotte I don't know what came over me..." tapping her index finger and against her temple. "Must be the head injury." Charlotte smiled from ear to ear and instantly perked up.

"I know dear! That's why you have me…..could you imagine now going off on your own? Pfft!" Charlotte started dragging her again and all Theresa could seem to think was..._ You are such a lying sack of… _

* * *

><p>Charlotte still had an iron grip around Theresa's wrist as she pulled her inside of a large tent. Theresa couldn't help but look slightly puzzled as she glanced at furniture; it was decorated like a damn house! This was all so bizarre. She swallowed hard when she realized Charlotte was a liar! There easily a dozen uniformed officers in that damned tent drinking and hovering around a large map…looking quite busy. Theresa eyes finally found General Cornwallis off to the side; he seemed to be talking intently in a much younger man, with dark long hair pulled back, and rather striking features. However, neither one seemed too pleased by the looks on their faces. She assumed they were finished as the younger man turned on his heel and seemed to be heading for the tent opening.<p>

"Colonel, may I have a moment."_ Oh shit!_ Theresa's eyes darted wildly looking for an escape, and her hands started to tremble.

"Stop fidgeting." Charlotte hissed. But she couldn't help it she had always been uncomfortable with new people. They made her nervous. Her mother always said she lacked 'people skills'. _Please don't have heard her._ She silently prayed. The tall man instantly stopped and turned his gaze in their direction. _Ah fuck!_ Theresa bit her lower lip.

"Lady Cornwallis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He bowed his head and took Charlotte's gloved hand kissing the back.

"Well I thought you and Miss. Theresa should be properly introduced." Charlotte gestured elegantly with her palm up to Theresa. "Theresa this is Colonel Tavington, of the Green Dragoons." The imposing man seemed to look down at the much shorter woman; Theresa brought her gaze up from her feet for a second to meet his.

"Pleasure." He said shortly. He seemed actually annoyed by looking at her. Which she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around.

"Charlotte told me what you did." She stuttered nervously. "And I ugh really appreciate it." She still looked down at her skirts; which had grown so much more interesting.

"Well, it would seem that I have nothing better to do than parade my men through the woods after stupid chits." Charlotte's eyes bulged and her hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth.

"Colonel!" she gasped. Theresa's eyes were also wide and she slowly looked up. Their eyes met for a moment. His were pale and cold, hers were a few shades darker, but yup, she concluded definitely annoyed. She racked her brain trying to come up with something witty, but couldn't.

"Soorrry…you don't have to be a twat about it." As soon as it left her mouth she regretted it. If it was even possible Charlotte's eyes bulged even wider, and the Colonel glared, before he could open his mouth.

"THERESA!" Charlotte hissed. "Excuse us for a moment." Charlotte turned her attention the Colonel and all but drug Theresa away by her wrist. Charlotte moved so quickly Theresa almost tripped over her own feet a few times.

"What on Earth has gotten into you!" Charlotte hissed. She looked furious.

"I honestly don't know I didn't mean to actually say it." Theresa fained innocence. She knew what she had said, and yes she did mean to say it, she just didn't think of the repercussions until after. Charlotte groaned and rolled her head back to stare at the sky.

"I know..." Charlotte sighed. "It must be your head…hopefully father can make the Colonel understand that….what in heaven's name is a 'twat'?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"You don't know what a twat is?" Theresa asked incredulously.

"Obviously."

"Well, um it's slang…"

"For?" Charlotte huffed started to get testy.

"Well..." Theresa brought a hand up to her face as she messaged her temple, trying to think of the best way to put it._ Aww, fuck it!_ She decided.  
>"Do you know what a pussy is?" She spit it out so fast she barely even heard it, wanting to get it out before she chickened out.<p>

"Of course!"

"Well, that's what it means...pussy."

"Oh. So you called him a kitten..." Charlotte chuckled. "How manly." Theresa blinked quickly a few times and shrugged her shoulders deciding to just go with it.

"That's right; I called him…a kitty." She smiled slightly but swallowing hard. She wasn't an idiot. The word WAS British slang…She didn't know how long it had been used in...Well, the way she had used it but she knew there was a chance that he knew exactly what she had called him, and that made her incredibly uneasy.


	4. By George, I Think She's Got It!

_Chapter Four: By George, I Think She's Got It! _

Theresa sat comfortably under the willow tree; the mid-morning air was fresh and warm. Charlotte had business to attend to, a lot had happened in the past few days. She met many interesting characters, Charlotte of course. She had learned that Charlotte was going to be married soon, her betrothed was expected to arrive in a few weeks and Charlotte was just elated. The General Cornwallis; he was sweet, a little arrogant but all in all he had been nothing but kind to her. He had even offered her access to his personal library; to which she was forever grateful; the books made the days pass quickly and she did not miss television a much. Although she would still kill to know what was happening on _The Bold and The Beautiful.  
><em>She had even found a 'newer' copy of _Robinson Crusoe_ that she was currently pouring herself into. She always loved books; her mother always would tell people she was: Book smart but common sense dumb. Her head snapped up abruptly as she heard someone clear their throat.  
><em>Oh shit.<em> There about a foot in front of her stood the all too imposing figure of Colonel William Tavington staring down at her a smug look etched into his features. She swallowed the lump that had currently taken up residence in her throat, and fought the urge to vomit. Here he was again, fresh on the heels of her letting the word twat slip. This could not be good.

"Can I help you, sir?" Theresa covered her eyes from the sunlight that strongly filtered behind him, making her squint. She was surprised when he removed his helmet placing it under his arm, he took a few steps toward her and even more to her surprise; squatted down eyelevel with her.

"Yes …it has been...brought to my attention" He paused; it seemed like forever. "That the other day…I may have been…well, I was very rude to you; and I do believe I owe you an apology." Theresa kept her eyes fixated on her lap…embarrassed and not sure of herself.

"It's a 'right." She found her voice and used it meekly. She was a little shocked and taken aback when she felt a finger slid under her delicate jawline and lift her eyes to his. His gaze held hers for a beat.

"I do apologize."

"It's a'right...I wasn't exactly on my best behavior…" She chuckled. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. There was an awkward pause for a moment but it felt like hours to her.

"If I may," he broke the silence, "inquire; what are you reading?"

"Robinson Crusoe…"She answered simply lifting the heavy novel from her lap. His eyebrows rose, and a deep chuckle emanated from his throat.

"Hmm..."He said pensively..."Interesting I was lead to believe most ladies, preferred more …romantic in devours." A genuine toothy smiled graced her face, and a soft laugh came from somewhere inside her.

"Well, I guess I'm not like most ladies." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>General Cornwallis and Charlotte had informed Theresa of a Ball that would be thrown later in the week, much to Theresa's horror. Charlotte insisted that she attend. The younger woman groaned and insisted that she didn't know how to dance, and that she would only make a fool of herself.<p>

"I can do the Electric Slide." She said hopefully. Which was met but looks of utter confusion.  
>"Forget it." She mumbled.<p>

"Don't worry, darling I'll take care of it." The General clapped a hand down on her delicate shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

><p>"You are leading again, dear." O'Hara sighed a hint of exasperation in his voice.<p>

'That's only 'cause you're insistin' on dancin' like a chick." She muttered crossly, they had been at it all day in the general's office. She was dancing in her sleep for god's sake; and unlike Eliza Doolittle she did not want it to go on all damn night. Other officers had come and gone some chuckling about her lack of 'lightness of foot'; which made her cheeks burn red. But now it was even more embarrassing. Charlotte sat in the corner of the large study working on her needle point every so often she'd raise her head and offer a critique. The General Cornwallis was at his desk conferring with of all people; Colonel Tavington. They didn't seem to pay the couple any mind; but she couldn't help but feel judged. O'Hara quickly twirled her outward and then almost violently pulled back in to him, dropping her into the most ungraceful dip anyone had ever seen.

"What was that, dear?" He asked; still holding her in a precarious position; hovering over the hardwood floor.

"Well, why don't you slap some rouge on and wear a dress." She hissed feeling a new sense of security with Cornwallis and Charlotte in the room as well. She'd never know; but either Tavington or Cornwallis erupted a laugh but quickly tried to disguise it as a cough. It wasn't far from the truth; she had wondered a few times when she was around General O'Hara if he'd been wearing make-up; or was his skin naturally that pale and cheeks that rosy.

"Oh sh..." She gasped and the general allowed her to slip unceremoniously on to the floor in a heap. The Lord Generals head snapped up staring at the pair with a hint of annoyance.

"Miss Theresa fell again." O'Hara offered simply.

"Was dropped." Theresa interjected softly.

Another hour past; she had to admit she thought she had gotten a bit better. Grace she lacked; always had. But at least she had the moves down. O'Hara twirled her quite fast and she nailed it, soon she was back against the man and she heard a slow almost 'golf like' clap from Charlotte.

"Very good." The Lord General commented but she didn't think actually he'd even been paying attention. Tavington was completely stone silent. She'd heard Cornwallis make a comment to Tavington about 'farmers with pitchforks."_ Yeah, that are about to kick your ass._ She couldn't help it. At that moment; her heel somehow had gotten tangled in the hem of her gown; and her person crumpled...loudly onto the floor.

"That is the eighth time today." O'Hara grumbled.

"I didn't know you were keepin' track." She muttered a scowl on her face. They must have finished whatever business they were attending to because Tavington seemed to be heading for the door, she watched it swing open, but he paused, and closed it much to her surprise, he with a few large strides stood in front of her offering his hand to her.

"General O'Hara, would you mind if I cut in?" He never actually looked at the man; his intense gaze was glued on her. Slowly and shyly she slid her hand into his waiting one, his was so much larger in seem to engulf hers.

"No, please" General O'Hara threw his hands in the air. "Please." Tavington assisted her up as she brushed off her skirts and regained her composure. He pulled her into his arms, his arm around her tiny waist and her hand in his. He noted how much smaller than he she was; delicate. Her head only came to the base of his neck, and he felt as though he could easily crush her fingers inside his.

They slowly went through the routine, much to everyone's shock. Tavington lowered his lips to her ear.  
>"Sometimes all it takes." She spun her out from his protective arms, and then pulled her back in. "Is the right partner." He whispered. She didn't think anyone else heard it. Charlotte much to Theresa's embarrassment was on her feet clapping like a madwoman; and Theresa couldn't help but feel like child whose mother was embarrassing her. But she couldn't help the feeling of triumph and pride that welled inside her. <em>By George; I think she's got it!<em>

A/N: Please Review; I would love to know what anyone thinks about this story. Comments, criticisms; I'll take it all.


	5. Ambition

_Chapter Five: Ambition._

"_Great __ambition__ is the passion of a great character. Those endowed with it may perform very good or very bad acts. All depends on the principals which direct them.__" – Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

><p>Theresa sat in bed, her slightly damp hair hung over her shoulder as she nimbly worked her fingers; tightening the strands into a long braid. Her eyes watched the patterns and shadows the candle flickered on the far wall.<p>

_TAP TAP__. _

Theresa jumped a little, startled. She had to admit she had no idea who would be knocking on her door at this hour. Brushing the braid back over her shoulder she threw her legs over the side of the bed suppressing a shiver as her bare feet touched the cool hardwood.

"Who's there?" She called out softly as she slowly made her way towards the door.

"Open the door." Came Charlotte's impatient voice. Theresa already had the mental image of Charlotte tapping her fingers against the doorframe impatiently. Shaking her head; Theresa swung the door open without hesitation; and poised herself leaning against the doorframe; blocking Charlotte's entrance.

"What are you doing'…. Your father is gonna .." Theresa started, hand on her hip.

"Oh tish tosh!" Charlotte waved a hand dismissively. Charlotte pushed her way past the shorter woman and shrugged out of her robe laying it on the vanity chair. Theresa laughed as Charlotte threw herself into Theresa's bed none to gracefully. Popping her head back up in a manner that really reminded Theresa of a Meerkat.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Nothing." Charlotte settled down into a comfortable position on her side her hand supporting her head; reaching out she rubbed the empty spot on the bed. "Come here, let us have a chat." Theresa raised a dark eyebrow but sat across from Charlotte tucking her feet under herself.  
>"I'm so sorry by the way, darling…I've been so busy helping father prepare for his ball; that I feel I've neglected you terribly." Charlotte reached out patting Theresa's knee.<p>

"Oh I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself."

"That neither here nor there. I'm terribly sorry."

"Really, it's fine." Theresa laughed, subconsciously she smoothed her hair, and couldn't help but notice Charlotte was eyeing her. "What?"

"Tell me about you week." Charlotte leaned forward hungrily. Her ears seemed to perk up as she jumped into sitting Indian style, with her elbows on her knees.

"Jeez…" Theresa tried to think of some glimmer of excitement that had happened…but couldn't. "uneventful." She sighed; shrugging. But Charlotte cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Try again."

"What?"

"Try. Again." Charlotte had a smile from ear to ear and looked very much like that cat that ate the canary.

"Ughh… sorry I'm a bit dense tonight, what are you talkin' 'bout?" Theresa scratched her head a bit, cocking a confused eyebrow at Charlotte.

"Oh you're no fun!" Charlotte giggled a bit, waving her off. Charlotte tucked a few of her stray blonde hairs behind her ear, lifting her eyes to meet Theresa conspiratorially. "Your little dance lesson? Pray tell; what was all that about?" a slight smirk graced her lips.

"Oh god;" Theresa groaned rolling her eyes. "If you're insinuating that there something goin' on between O'Hara-"

"No." Charlotte shook her head so vigorously that some on her hair fell back out of place. "Not O'Hara."

"Tavington?" Theresa quirked and eyebrow again, frowning. "Even worse."

"Dear, I'm just pointing out, darling…that you did not seem to mind terribly when he cut in."

"'Cause O'Hara is a terrible teacher."

"Oh." Charlotte's eyes glinted mischievously, and her pouty lips spread smartly into a half smile. "I just find it interesting, one moment your calling him a ….. Oh what was it?" Charlotte tapped a finger against her chin dramatically. "Oh that was it! A 'twat', and all of a sudden you allow him to…touch you." She visibly shivered, making a strange face.

"Well, I mean; I danced…jeez since when does dancing for a minute mean that I'm like running away with some one? As for the sudden civilness…Well, he apologized" Theresa said simply with another shrug. "Generally when someone apologizes…you like; move on."

"He what? " Charlotte's face contorted in shock, her upper lip raised and her nose scrunched as if she smelled something rotten.

"He said he was sorry for being rude, and I wasn't exactly wonderful either so… " She shrugged. "It is what it is."

"And you actually accepted!" Charlotte hissed, brown orbs wide with shock.

"Yeaah, was I not supposed to?"

"No!" Charlotte roared, quickly recovering she covered her mouth with her hand; shaking her head. "No; I can grantee you it was not sincere." Charlotte leaned forward as if she was sharing some sort of scandalous gossip.

"Ok, so what? It really doesn't matter." Theresa eyes shifted from side to side, and she turned her attention to the shadows the candles cast on the far wall.

"I suppose it doesn't." Charlotte messaged the bridge of her nose. "Just be careful, alright? Just yesterday the colonel was in my fathers' office ranting and raving about how you must be a spy…it was too convenient that you appeared from nowhere; needing help…..and he's determined to prove it."

"But I'm not!"

"I know; and father knows….it's just be careful… he's a bit," she seemed to look at the ceiling, choosing her words carefully. "Untrustworthy. He is very ambitious."

"Ambition is a bad thing?"

"Too much of it? Certainly." Theresa shrugged, and nodded as if saying 'I guess.' "Now." Charlotte pushed herself off the bed, grabbing her candle off the nightstand; it had burnt down quite a bit. "I must get to sleep; busy day tomorrow… please be awake just after sun rise; we really must spend the day getting ready." Charlotte spoke over her shoulder as she made for the door.

"You're gonna help me get ready for the ball?" Theresa said almost giddily.

"No. of course not!" Charlotte laughed waving her off. "Silly. But I will get ready with you and the servant with help us, darling... now get some rest…cannot have you with bags under your eyes." Closing the door behind her. Theresa was left sitting Indian style on her bed; hair half braided; trying desperately into figure out what that whole conversation had actually been about.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and points I truly appreciate them so much!


	6. All Jacked Up

_Chapter Six: All Jacked Up._

_I can make anybody pretty,I can make you believe any lie, I can make you pick a fight with somebody twice your size- Alcohol, Brad Paisley_

* * *

><p>So she had been right; Molly came in at the butt crack of dawn with breakfast. Theresa lifted her head out of the pillow groggily; with one look out the window at the pinky blue dawn sky, Theresa grabbed the pillow next to her covering her head. After much protest; and name calling Molly made her way back into Theresa's room mug in hand.<p>

"Darlin' one more warning…it's time to get up." Molly said all too calmly, at the foot of the bed.

"No, please." Theresa whined childishly.

"Now this is the last time." Molly said, hands on her plump rounded hips. A beat passed and a slow mischievous smile crept on her lips. "Lady Cornwallis said you must wake…by any means necessary." Again the troubling smile.

"Nope, not comin' out." Theresa's muffled voice called from under the pillow; and then shock. Cold. Wet, dripping down her back on to the mattress beneath. "Oh MY GAWD!" she shot upright, mouth gaping, eyes wide.

"Good," Molly smiled defiantly. "Eat…although I guarantee its cold." Molly said smugly; closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>For the next six hours Theresa had been pushed, pulled and primped in ways she didn't even know were possible; Molly hovered over the much smaller girl from behind tugging and pulling her hair; teasing. Theresa couldn't help but laugh; apparently not that much had changed, big hair was still fashionable. Molly groaned, and hissed.<p>

"I've been told I have really nice hair." Theresa said slightly insulted as Molly cursed her hair for the 20th time in an hour. Becoming more self-conscious by the second she picked at invisible lint on her shift.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, dear; it's just…very long and thin….makes it hard to work with." Molly stuck another pin into the pile of hair on top her skull. "It' is lovely though dear."

"No no." Theresa laughed shaking her head. "My fault I'm a little overly sensitive, I guess…. I've never really been...well, you know."

"No, I don't know, dear." Molly said encouragingly.

"Well, I'm not ...well, like Charlotte." Theresa gestured wildly with her hands, trying to get her point across. Molly raised an eyebrow. "Pretty! I've never been pretty." Theresa spat. "Smart, nerdy even...I'm good at…pretty not so much." Molly noted that Theresa for a small girl; if possible; she visibly deflated.

"Darling, Where would you get an idea like that?"Molly huffed her hands on her hips. "Out with it." She demanded.

"I don't know…" Theresa shrugged. "Everybody." She said simply.

"Silly girl."

* * *

><p>Theresa and Charlotte walked side by side through the lavish event. She had to admit she was quite impressed and growing up the daughter of the 'Queen Bee' of Charleston she had been to her share of overrated parties. Wine glass in hand; she tried her best not to bump into one of the hundreds of people that littered the courtyard of the manor. She watched couples dance as if they were on air; ladies in their large but oh so glamorous gowns; and couldn't help but feel terribly inadequate. <em>Head up; boobs out.<em> Her mama's voice chided.

"That;" Charlotte's voice whispered in her ear. "Is Margret Harrison. She is Mr. George's mistresses, he is the biggest tea importer in the colonies…" she whispered conspiratorially. "See her middle? That's not from sweets; I assure you." Charlotte snickered. Theresa gaze traveled down the young woman's mid-section and sure enough it was quite large. "He had poor Lady George institutionalized so he could be with that trollop." She spat with a hint of disgust. Theresa's eyes widened in surprised as she looked at Charlotte. Oh. My. God. Substitute the large blonde hair with auburn, she already had the wine in hand, smack a Marlboro between those lips, some gawdy jewelry and by god she was Mama! Knew everything about everybody, and you didn't want to get on her bad side.

"That's horrible." Theresa shook her head; bringing herself back into the moment.

"Ladies." O'Hara seemed to appear out of nowhere at all; bowing his head, his kissed Charlotte's hand as she held it out expectantly." Good evening"

"Good evening General, "Theresa received and elbow in her already mushed ribcage.

"Hi." She waved; earning puzzled looks all around. Tucking her hand awkwardly back at her side she just decided to slap a dumb smile on her face.  
>"Lady Cornwallis would you do me the honor?" General O'Hara gestured to the dance floor, and Charlotte glanced at Theresa.<p>

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Theresa smiled earnestly. Theresa dark blue eyes followed Charlotte as she grasped O'Hara's elbow and made their way away from her towards the dance floor. She had to give the Lord General credit; it was a beautiful party; and she was having a decent amount of fun; more than she ever thought she would. She watched the other couple with a cautious curiosity as they twirled around the dance floor beautifully.

"Lady Theresa, Good evening." Theresa felt someone graze the back of her arm, turning her head she was met by the imposing and always scary Colonel Tavington. He held a small glass of wine in one hand and with the other he reached for her gloved hand; kissing the back softly.

"Hi;" a deep red blush crept its way up to her cheeks. They always kissed Charlotte's hand but never hers. Downing the wine in one gulp she grimaced; liquid courage; it always loosened her up at the bars with Katie. "How are you?" She asked politely.

"Well, well." He nodded. "I am a bit surprised; I expected to see such a lovely dancer…well, dance, at least once." Theresa laughed heartily shaking her head.

"I think if General O'Hara saw me heading' for the dance floor he'd run away screamin'." She laughed harder at the mental image of O'Hara running away screaming like a little girl. Tavington gave her half a smirk. She quickly stopped laughing; _Okay. Guess it's not that funny._

"Would you care for another?" He seemed to gesture to her empty wine glass politely.

"Oh...umm yeah sure...thanks." raising an eyebrow his icy pale blues met her much deep darker ones, but taking the glass from her she watched his form retreat. And she let go a breath she hadn't realized she been holding. Five glasses of wines later, she was feeling...no pain, and somehow had become quite the social butterfly. Charlotte even seemed to laugh and enjoy the new less shy, more liquored up Theresa.

"'Course I can shoot!" Theresa said incredulously. eyeing Captain Wilkins warily. "I'm from the South ain't I? My mamas got more guns than she's had boob jobs." She laughed haughtily. Her accent had somehow become distinctly more pronounced the more she drank.

"I'm sorry Miss Theresa I've just never-"

"Lady Theresa would you do me the honor?" Colonel Tavington seemed almost rudely interject himself, and Theresa eyes widened, as he held out a hand impatiently.

"I'm talkin'."

"I can see that." He took her hand almost violently and dragged her to the dance floor. Pulling her against him. "For your own sake, might I suggest you stop...talking."

"Why would I ever wanna do tha'?" Theresa shivered a bit as his strong hand fell on the small of her back.

"You are drunk." He leant down and whispered almost dangerously against her hair, as he lead her though the dance with a grace and elegance that she would never possess.

"I am not." She gasp.

"Ah but darling, you are." He spun her out and bought her back in against him.

"I don't trust you…Charlotte told me not." She blurted out with an air of self-righteousness. He sneered at her, his icy blue eyes now fixed on her with something in them that she couldn't read; contempt? Maybe.

"Do you always do what others tell you?"

"Pretty much."

"You should not trust me..."he said with a profound honesty, his eyes met hers. "I will find out where you came from, I know you to be…strange …and I will make it my business to insure you are not with us for very long." With a sharp turn he pulled Theresa against him, and dropped her into a dip; their eyes met again his stony; her heart racing.

"I'm not a spy." She said honestly; softly.

"We will see…we will see about that. I assure you." He face mere inches from hers, she gasp. Pushing him back haughtily.

"Back off buster! I've got a bubble, and you're totally in it." Thankfully, not one of the other partygoers seemed to pay the couple ant mind, but as she wretched herself from the ever so intrusive Colonel. She tried to make her was to the much quieter safety of the garden area. Tavington watched the back of the small woman, and as she struggled to walk a damn straight line. But after the third time she stumbled. "Damn." He hissed.

"She's going to get herself killed. Or worse." Bordon commented as he took another sip. Without a word the two men started after her slow at first, watching the staggering woman. Theresa didn't know what happened…before she knew it she was her back in to cool night damp grass.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Bordon asked hovering over the young woman.  
>"Just get her up." Tavington said his teeth clenched.<p>

"Oh no, not you again." She muttered mainly to herself. The sky was spinning her face felt hot and very tingly.

"Can you move?" Tavington asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, I got moves you never seen!" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, and she didn't know what was happening, it was like her mouth had a mind of its own, and her brain had decided to take a vacation. Quirking an eyebrow turned his head to Bordon, who shrugged.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." he muttered, bending down, he grabbed her arm a little forcefully wrapping it around his neck as he scooped the small woman up, as if she weighed nothing. Her head rolled about lazily with each step he took, and her legs bounced about.

"Colonel?"

"What?" he groaned. Nothing like the ramblings of a drunk.

"I know you hate me and I know you don't trust me but I need to tell you this before I die..."

"You are not going to die." He muttered. "You are going to have a devil of a headache..." Theresa groggily tried to shush the man with her finger, but after two attempts of smacking him in the face she settled for just laying her palm on his face.

"Shhh..." she slurred. "I'm trying to tell you that you're kinda...hot."

"Woman." He growled removing her hand from his face. "What?" both men fixed her with a puzzled look.

"Well yeah, that's about it…Your pretty…and a lot more likable" hiccup. "When I'm drunk."

"Will," Bordon said slowly. "Pay no mind it's the liquor talking."

"Pass a message on to Lady Cornwallis…I will be taking her back to her room." He said with an obvious distaste. Bordon raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Unless you would rather…"

"No! I'm quite alright." Bordon answered quickly.

"Buh Bye !" Theresa managed to raise her head up from Tavington's shoulder where it rested. "Woooah." The courtyard spun.

"Put your head back down…and be quite."

"Why? "

"Unless public humiliation is your idea of a good time." He hissed in her ear through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Theresa laid on top of the comforter on her bed, gown still on, hair still holding together quite well, Molly bustled in with a bucket that she laid next to the bed, pushing past the Colonel who still stood at her bedside looking down at the small woman; who looked utterly pathetic at this moment.<p>

"Thank you Colonel; I can take it from here." Molly offered.

"Good evening." He nodded to Molly, before turning on his heel and starting for the door.

"Colonel?" Theresa struggled to sit up, and when she finally did her upper half seemed to sway abit. "Why do you hate me so much? You were kinda nice the other day…and now..." she trailed off. He rolled his eyes and put a hand on the door knob but seemed to pause.

"I do not hate you, miss. I do not KNOW you." He never took his eyes of the door. "I find everything about you, and the circumstances of your being a bit….odd."

"I didn't do crap to you…I'm not a friggin spy I swear..." she slurred. He just nodded, and turned their eyes meeting a small smirk found a way onto his lips as she flopped back down on the bed.

"If the room starts to spin…put your foot on the floor."


	7. Don't Stand so Close to Me

_**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Your reviews mean so much to me and I'm absolutely thrilled that you enjoyed my last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Don't Stand So Close to Me<em>

Theresa snuggled deeper into the warmed covers; hibernating if you will. She wondered slightly why she wasn't being assaulted by the two large pit bulls she had adopted Tony and Romo. _Never mind, their probably digging through the trash can….but I'll deal with that later. _ Ten more minutes would not save her from the giant mess that was surely waiting, lulled deeper into dreamland by the sound of horses with their...carriages...and the distant shouts of the Dragoons…doing their…drills….

Theresa shot up as quick as a bolt of lightning; greeted to the terrible stabbing pain in between her eyes…her brain felt as if it might literally explode. Putting her head in her hands; she groaned pathetically. When she finally opened her eyes and squinted as the harsh sunlight streamed through the window assaulting her eye sockets, she saw a familiar female in a large day gown sitting at the foot of her bed working on needle point.

"You finally awaken..." Charlotte chuckled not looking up from her work. She groaned again as the events of the previous night came rushing back like a bad dream.

"God…" Theresa moaned; the ache in her head becoming almost excruciating. "No no, I didn't, no no I wouldn't." she continued to mutter her little mantra as Charlotte placed her needle point down on the bed; and made to way over to the door; cracking it slightly.

"Molly; she just came around; could you bring some tea and toast."

"How long have I been out of it?" Theresa asked laying her head in her lap.

"Almost all day."

"What!" she hissed.

"Don't fret... I said almost." Oh God. She felt disgusting.

* * *

><p>For the next few days Theresa avoided the Colonel; Bordon and generally any Dragoon like the plague. Embarrassed by her own behavior; humiliated; even though Charlotte swore that not a single person realized just how drunk she was. Theresa knew two who did; Bordon and the absolute worst person to know something like that; Tavington… Who had practically confessed to hating her with a passion. God only knew why.<p>

Standing in front of the Lord General she begged like a teenager begging to go out. Cornwallis leaned on his palm he seemed to genuinely consider her plea.

"Please sir; church is very important to me, if I miss anymore I think I might lose my mind."

"Theresa I do understand your request; I do….but dear, it is too dangerous for you to go off into town on your own, there is a large anti English sentiment...and I would hate for you to get caught in the middle." He said thoughtfully, he stood looking out the large window.

"Please sir, I can take care of myself!" he raised an eyebrow.

"You my go down to the dragoons camp; Captain Wilkin's…is a ...local… tell him he is under orders to escort you; I expect you back before night fall."

"Oh Thank you sir: thank you." Theresa jumped excitedly. She rushed around the side of the mans desk wrapping him; mush to his surprise in a tight hug. Unsurely at first; he relaxed and a soft chuckle escaped as he patted her on the back..." Go child;"

* * *

><p>Theresa had dressed in the prettiest gown she owned; well Charlotte had made for her; did her hair and make-up. Although she always refused the powder, she was fair skinned as it was; she wasn't going to make it worse. But it was a nice break from seeing women looking like Snooki. She held the heavy light blue dress up; the morning dew still clung to the grass, dampening her shoes a bit. She had Molly tighten her corset extra today; to add some extra 'fullness' to her chest; it was church; back home you always had to have some cleavage for church.<em> Cleavage helps your cross hang straight.<em>

Finally as she came to the tents, the soldiers as looked her up and down. She felt a bit violated; but thrilled at the same time. She had always been 'smart' even a little nerdy; she had never been looked at the way she was being looked at now, it felt good. She saw a man tending to the fire, who she vaguely remembered from the ball, as Captain Wilkins.

"Excuse me?" he looked up; a genuine smile seemed to find a place on his lips.

"Miss Theresa, how are you today, ma'am?"

"Well, thank you. Can I ask you for a favor?" The young man raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I suppose I'll do my best."

"General Cornwallis sent me." The man perked up a bit. "I wanted to go to church and he said...ugh...that I needed an escort and sent me to you…since your...local." She stammered a bit.

"Oh the Lord General said this?"

"Yeeeahhhh." She wrung he hands nervously.

"I don't really have a choice then…" he smiled. "But I would be honored."

"Excuse me?" a familiar cold voice said behind them, Theresa turned to see Tavington coming out of his tent, damnit! Of all places; she just had to see him today. God hated her.

"Sir; The Lord-"Wilkins stood at attention suddenly ignoring Theresa giving his full attention to Tavington.

"Silence." He held a hand up. _Ooh bad mood._ "I heard, go have a stable boy ready the horses, I must speak with the Lady...Alone." Wilkins seemed to scurry off without a second thought. Theresa brushed her dress absently chewing at her bottom lip. "Come girl," he wrapped his much larger hand around her delicate wrist; and all but drug her to the more private clearing.

"I don't wanna be late Colonel," she said softly; more to the ground as she kicked at the dirt absently.

"Anything that involves my men, you must talk to me first" he said through gritted teeth. "I am in command."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." She surrendered; never looking up. She couldn't not after the things she had said to him that night. She had behaved like a teenager; not a grown adult woman; and it was embarrassing. He hissed, and looked down at her his frame imposing as ever.

"How are you feeling?" He said a hint of annoyance; and humor rolled into one statement. Her her cheeks burned crimson as she looked away.

"I'm really sorry..." he waved her off, with a huff.

"In all honesty Miss Theresa I do not think it wise for you to...venture out."

"I know I know for my safety! The Lord General already gave me this speech."

"Woman, do not interrupt me." He said dangerously soft. He took a step closer to her leaving only a few inches between them, a slight breeze whipped the leaves of the willow tree they stood under around them.

"With all due respect Colonel, I already have the Lord Generals permission…thank you, I don't need yours too." She started to feel a bit of fire burn in her belly. He couldn't tell her what to do like a child; why was everyone treating her like a child?

"When you drag my men with you, it is my concern." He growled at her his icy gaze boring hole in to her flesh. Something in her snapped. She went into fight or flight mode; and she choose flight. Turning on her heel she walked as quickly as her feet would carry her.

"Well, have a good day." She never dreamed he would follow her but he did, she never dreamed that being some much bigger than her his strides were larger, and he caught up with her quite quickly. Grabbing her arm roughly; he pulled her arm back dragging back to him. She stumbled over her own feet clumsily and almost slipped, closing her eyes she waited for the hard cool thud of ground that...never came. She felt large arms around her waist; slowly testing she opened her eyes only to be met by his cool glare; his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face.

"We are not through here." He said softly. A hint of danger in his voice, the fire in her belly burned bright and she felt it course through her veins; he was such an asshole. But that seemed to add to his attractiveness. He set her down uncermoniously in a heap.

"Look, I don't care; I'm goin' to church, so I can go to heaven. Thank you, Jesus! Amen!" She said haughtily, it scared her. Why on earth would she ever want a man to touch her; why would her heart race? He was horrible.

"You're an insolent child, woman!" he pointed a finger at her. "I'm tempted to take over my damned knee right here."

"I'm a child! I'll have you know I'm a grown ass woman, thank you."

"Oh" he cocked an eyebrow pretentiously. "Twenty and three; how wise you must be." His voice dripping with sarcasm; he folded his arms smugly over his billowing loose ruffled shirt.

"Oh that's not fair!" she threw her hands in the air, and slapped them down at her sides. He advanced toward her again, as she stepped back cautiously, she knew she was playing with fire now. It was like poking a bear with a stick; she had gotten away with it a few times, but now he seemed to get angrier as the seconds past. He bent he face down to hers, their eyes meeting hardly; both not backing down.

"Life isn't fair." He hissed harshly.

"Wow, when'd you learn that Sherlock?"

"Insolent little wretch!"

"Ass." She reached back and swung her open palm at him, hard. She mouth dropped open wide when his own hand caught hers mere inches from his face.  
>"Tisk tisk, not very polite. I was told I was 'likable'."<p>

"When I'm drunk." She spat. His fingers squeezed her wrist so tightly she could feel her fingers starting to tingle, much against her own wishes that wasn't the only part tingling. Their eyes bore into each other's; she couldn't help but notice just how much bigger he was…He could snap her in two if he really wanted to. She blinked. He seemed to look down at her full pink lips for a moment, a long moment.

"Go, you will be late for your services." He all but shoved her away. She stood there for a long moment watching his retreating back, confused, and more than a bit bewildered,.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review; it really helps get the juices flowing!_**


	8. When You Think No one is Watching

_Chapter Eight: When You Think No one is Watching…_

* * *

><p>The Fort had been quiet lately; the Dragoons had left on raids of some sort; leaving only a hand full of military personnel; Charlotte and herself. She had taken to spending her days under her favorite willow tree; and she tried her hand at needle point; she was horrid but it helped pass the time. She also used her free time to try and sort out all the things that were swimming around in her head lately. Tavington; he somehow always found a way to invade her thoughts, it was frustrating. He was not the sort of person she wanted to spend her time with; mean spirited; snotty just a general ass. But still last week when he had been so close; she could say that she would have minded if he kissed her; couldn't say she would have told him to stop.<br>Never even been kissed…she sighed, how pathetic. The only kiss she had ever received was when she had been ten behind the boy across the streets minivan…who years later came out of the closet…she was a lost cause. Charlotte on the other hand had been busy all week; preparing for yet another ball; this time close to her heart. She was planning a ball to welcome Harold Willaby; her betrothed and his sister Sophia. Charlotte jumped up from behind her fathers desk; as Theresa rocked in a rocking chair in the corner of the large office, she poised herself against the window; face pressed against the glass.

"Their back," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they?" Theresa raised her head up briefly; before returning to her work.

"I must go see father!" She shouted over her shoulder, Theresa nodded silently never even lifting her head she go was so consumed by her own thoughts and problems.

* * *

><p>It seemed like she had been gone a long while; Theresa would guess a least an hour. Brushing off her skirts, she adjusted her boobs and was actually going to go down to the tent area to make sure everything was alright. The door flew open as Molly poked her head meekly in.<p>

"Theresa, your needed down the hall."

Theresa slowly and quietly open the door; hoping not to disturb anyone. The bedroom was dark the drapes drawn. She could see Charlotte over into the corner place her finger to her lips; telling her to be quiet. She bustled over running her fingers through her long undone hair.

"Would you do me a favor, love?" Charlotte whispered.

"Sure."

"Father asked me to stay with him; and tend to him, but I'm frightfully busy, darling; Harold will be here soon …could you?" Charlotte asked hopefully, clasping her hands together she smiled hopefully.

"What do I have to do?" Theresa said peeking at the mangled body that lie in the bed.

"Oh it's just a shoulder wound; he'll be fine in no time; just needs to rest." Theresa mouth gaped as Charlotte collected her things and made for the door.

"I didn't say yes." Theresa huffed hands on her hips; Charlotte shot her a loving smile and blew a kiss.

"Thank you darling, I'll owe you." The door shut with a click, leaving Theresa with a frown and a lot of things she would like to say to Charlotte but never would. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she placed her needle point on the full overstuffed armchair next to the large bed. The poor man in bed had obviously been dosed with something; he was pale. His hair was dark and hung down by his shoulders, he was devilishly handsome. She looked closed. Oh. My. God. It was Tavington. It was official God hated her with a passion too.

* * *

><p>He didn't stir much for days; Charlotte never came back to relieve her. When he did come around whatever they were dosing him with made him so loopy he didn't speak or anything. Theresa sat in the arm chair; slept in the chair; ate in it. Bordon had checked on his commander a few times but never said much to her. She looked terrible she knew it; her hair had turned greasy and she'd be willing to bet she smelled. Messaging her eyes with her fingers she tucked her feet under herself trying desperately to get comfortable in that damn chair.<br>She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open.  
>"Miss?" Molly stepped in looking fresh and clean; Theresa thought bitterly. "Do you need anything?"<p>

"No." she groaned, flopping back into the chair.

"How about a hot bath?" Molly said knowingly a smile plastered from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, I would love you forever." Theresa sighed." Will you stay with him?" Theresa all but jumped out of the chair enthusiastically. Molly tutted her wagging a finger. "What?" all but stomped.

"I've got a million things to do, dear I cannot stay, I will bring a bath here however." Molly said thoughtfully.

"No!" Theresa huffed. "I can't what if he wakes up; I would just die, I can't do it."

"Darling I dosed him myself; he won't wake for hours yet, you'll be fine."

"But what –"

"Hush, he won't"

"But…"

"Stop"

"Molly..." She whined.

"Theresa if you don't want the bath it can wait."

"I want it!" she all but screamed. She felt gross and sticky.

"He won't wake."

"Swear to it."

"I do." Molly nodded surely.

Theresa sat at the edge of the basin for a long while; the water was to hot and her heart was practically palpitating. She gently fingered the man's straight razor that Molly had gotten her. Oh, how good it would feel to take a hot bath and shave her legs, wash her hair. The steaming water was calling her name. Oh fuck it! She finally gave in with one last look over her shoulder at the jerk of a man sleeping in the bed, she started to get naked and slip in.

* * *

><p>Pain. Ah, sheer pain coursed through his shoulder. Damn stupid Rebels, couldn't even shoot to kill; only maim him. His head spun a bit but he was starved he would have to send a servant girl for a meal right away. Forcing his eyelids open; he started to sit, only to quickly lie back down. What on Earth was going on here? What was the Wretch doing here?<br>His eyes widened considerably when she slipped on dress off revealing her shift; then sliding that fabric off her shoulder his breath hitched in his throat. A gentleman was close his eyes, or at least say something a roughish smile found a place on his lips. The Wretch was quite lovely to look at, beautiful face; nice set of teeth. But now… His eyes roamed her body hungrily as she slipped into the basin with a soft sigh.

There was something strangely….erotic; about watching her bathe. She had lovely shapely legs, her breasts left something to be desired as far as he was concerned but looking her over her decided there was a good handful that was all he'd need.

He could take her right there; oh, how the water would splash everywhere. She'd throw her head back, it's always the quiet ones…

She was strange, an oddity to be certain. Ah, but a lovely oddity, his eyes settled on her backside as she dried herself. Oh, her backside certainly made up for what her chest lacked. Closing his eyes slowly as she begun to dress, oh if she only knew. How crimson would those cheeks turn? He couldn't help but wonder.


	9. Can't Fight the Moonlight

_Chapter Nine: Can't Fight The Moonlight_

Theresa's breath hitched in her throat. It was breathtaking, Charlotte had really out done herself, the ballroom was stunning. Everyone looked beautiful, a small band played classical music over in the far corner. The wood floors shone so brightly; she didn't know you could even buff a floor that much. She truly felt two feet tall.

"Darling," General Cornwallis clapped a hand on her shoulder. " Are you enjoying yourself?" he smiled smugly. _fishing much?_ she couldn't help it. She absolutely loved the man, but his constant need for his ego to be stroked made her a little uneasy.

"Oh I'm havin a blast!" eye brow raised, and he twisted his lips into a grimace. "Oh so sorry, It's really beautiful you have truly outdone yourselves." Theresa gushed earnestly. The older man instantly perked up, a smile found it's way to his lips and his eyes sparkled. Theresa's eyes scanned to room all the while politely listening to General Cornwallis talk on and on about she wasn't quite sure what. There she was; her savior; her best friend. Charlotte was absolutely stunning; a beauty that girls could only hope to be…which puzzled Theresa sometimes..the general was lovely; but not all that attractive..Charlotte had to look like her mother.

She flittered too and from person to person; quite the social butterfly. The very handsome man on her arm smiled widely. He had high cheekbones; a lean build and sandy blonde hair tied back. Their arms were intertwined and Theresa couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy; that was her only friend….and now with Harold around she would never have time for her anymore. She'd only be a third wheel.

Lightly she drummed her finger against the crystal wine glass, as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Excuse me, dear." The general said politely as he slid a hand across the small of her back. Nodding slowly she offered a small smile over her shoulder. Only to see the very friendly face of Captain Wilkins making its' way to her, a genuine smile spread like wild fire. Waving the young man over they chuckled to each other.

"You look absolutely stunning lady Theresa!"

"Aww thanks, James." she blushed deeply and gazed down at her feet. James moved to her side and followed her gaze.

"So what do we think of him?" both stared at the young mister Harold, Theresa had a look on her oval face as if she smelt something terrible.

" He seems nice enough." James out right laughed.

"Of course! That is why you look about to vomit, dear." James chuckled raising his glass to his lips, taking a small sip as he glanced at her sideways.

"I do not!" Theresa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. James raised an eyebrow skeptically, taking another sip. They had a bit of a stare down for a moment Theresa kept her gaze fixed on him refusing to give in. So fixed she didn't even noticed Charlotte and Harold behind her.

"Darling!" Charlotte sounded amazingly upbeat and happy, which made Theresa somewhat happy for the girl. " Have you met Harold yet?" She gestured to the man attached to her side, Glancing at him Theresa nodded slapping a fake smile on.

"No I haven't….but I've heard so much about you I feel like I know ya." She smiled wider. Faker. Charlotte's smile widened considerably as she clung to the man at her side looking up at him adoringly.

"Likewise." he said stiffly looking down at her. The poor boy looked like he wanted to runaway at any moment.

"Harold Darling, where is your dear sister I would love for Theresa to met Sophia…" Charlottes eyes darted around to crowded ballroom searching for the mystery woman.

Harold grimaced; raising his glass and downing it.

"Where ever the most men are.." he seemed to mutter bitterly.

"Ah ha ha, oh darling." she playfully slapped the man in his arm. Rolling his eyes; he downed the rest of the dark red wine with a grimace. "Well, I just thought you two should meet." Charlotte smiled. Again Theresa smiled and nodded at the man who seemed to begrudgingly return it. James stood off to the side a hand on the back of Theresa's upper bicep, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Charlotte leaned over pecking Theresa on a rouged cheek, and smiled warmly. "Well must be off… Shall we have 'girl's night' then?"

"When?" Theresa raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Tuesday evening?"

"You sure Mister Harold won't mind?" Theresa raised her blue eyes meeting the mans lightly colored hazel, he smirked.

"Charlotte knows; I like to have my space." He wrapped an arm affectionately around Charlotte's waist. Theresa nodded slowly a puzzled look briefly crossed her features. James also raised an eyebrow but it left his face as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

><p>The night air was beautiful and balmy; the stars twinkled brightly in the pitch black sky. She sighed; she'd never seen anything like this back in 2011. It was quiet except for the distant echo of music and laughter; no cars or trucks. The gentle song that the crickets sung was soothing.<p>

He had needed a break; it was getting too congested in that hellhole. Every single guest fawned over the lord general and his brat of a daughter; he just couldn't listen to it anymore. There were a million things his men should be doing; like finding more information on the Ghost, not sitting around some social event with all of these pampered imbeciles. He couldn't help but notice her; the Wretch. She looked so lost in the garden on that bench alone. Her tiny petite form almost being swallowed up by the plants. She was a beautiful little brat. Oval face; high cheekbones; that long beautiful hair; fair skin. Ever since that evening when he'd seen her…in her most vulnerable form he couldn't shake the image of her nakedness from his mind.

He moved toward her silently; but as he closed in, his heavy boot snapped a fallen branch. Theresa jumped and looked all around her panic stricken. Her gaze landed on him and she seemed to seize up.

"Good Evening, Theresa." He bowed a bit at the waist. She seemed to stare down at her lap, wringing her small hands.

"Colonel; how are you?" She smiled shyly; a light red blush crept up her cheeks. He saw the color flush her cheeks, and he felt a sense of smug satisfaction.

"Well," Bringing up a large masculine hand he patted the green lapel of his uniform where his wound had been. "I assure you; no lasting damage."

"Glad to hear it." Theresa brought her head up a genuine smiled gracing her lips. Tavington shifted his weight from one foot to another; there was a slightly awkward silence between the two.

"I never did thank you for your care." He started.

"Oh no problem." she chuckled waving her hand dismissively.

"May I?" he gestured toward the empty seat next to her on the wooden bench. Theresa's cheeks burned a deeper shade of red, and she opened her mouth shutting it again; before finally finding her voice.

"Of course." She slid herself over a little more as she frantically tried to pat down her large light blue gown. Her gaze never left him as she watched his large form creep next to her, before sitting down with a sigh.

"Beautiful night." she said softly, raising her gaze back up to the sky.

"It is." he said simply, she shivered a bit. She was confused; she wasn't cold.

"Are you chilled, Theresa?"

"No, I'm fine." But he still unbuttoned his uniform jacket; shrugging out of it he slid it on to her smaller shoulders. A deep chuckle came from the back of his throat as he looked her over.

"What?" She hissed defensively; as she self consciously slid a hand over her hair; smoothing it.

"You look so small, like a child." he laughed. She had to admit this was the first time she'd even seen even a hint of a smile.

"I am not a child." she huffed.

"Of course not." he had stopped laughing. His gaze seemed to burn the side of her face as his eyes roamed her; much to her shock he didn't even try to hide it.

" Little bit boring isn't it?" she gazed ahead of her not trusting herself to look at that handsome face and not break into a fit of girlish giggles.

"What is that?" His eyes followed her gaze but tilted his head towards her slightly.

"The party."

"Oh yes…they always are a bit."

"The rich talking about how all powerful they are?" he laughed.

"See you've already figured it out perfectly! The purposes of these things are for all of us to compliment the Lord General on what a master of the universe he is;" he seemed to mutter bitterly.

"Well, I think I've had enough for one night." Theresa groaned, brushing off the skirt of her light powder blue gown, their eyes met.

"May I escort you back to your room?" He stood offering her a hand. Slowly and unsurely she slid her much smaller hand into his. A jolt of electricity rushed up her arm and through the rest of her body.

"I'd like that." she whispered softly, her foot kicked at the dirt. Tucking her arm inside his; he led her. They talked; like two normal people. Theresa had to admit she liked it. There was no yelling or fighting for once. No biting little comments, it was just…nice. Tavington couldn't stop himself from looking down at the beautiful young creature. She looked ravishing in his clothes; there was something so gratifying about seeing her wrapped in something that belonged to him. So shy, painfully so, but it was endearing. He had become so accustomed to the camp followers; not a thing shy or modest about them. Then there was her shy, clumsy, modest.

He had no doubt once you break that cool exterior there was a ...woman inside just begging to come out. Stopping outside her door, she looked up at him. Biting her bottom lip, she smiled.

"Thanks again, it was nice." she cautiously slid her hand over the door knob. Slowly opening the door. Every part of her was begging for something to happen. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen but something. Anything. DO SOMETHING! She wanted to scream at him. "Well, Good night." She stepped over the threshold.

"Goodnight." he said gruffly. Theresa hesitantly waved her fingers as she slowly closed the door with a click. There he was; he found himself staring at the dark cherry colored wood of her door; muttering curses. He turned swiftly on his heel and stalked down the long hall; back to the party. What the hell? He had never had a problem wooing a woman; but she was so shy so guarded… he just was quite sure how to approach her without frightening her away. Muttering to himself about the damned wretch he stopped.

Looking down the hall again back toward her door. She was only ten feet away; undressing most likely. Drawing a deep breath he stalked back to her door, his heavy boots thudding every step of the way. Raising a fist he knocked on her door. He could hear her shoes shuffling inside,it seemed to take forever but the door slowly swung open, her face looking up at him

"Colonel." she looked puzzled. Without a word he wrapped his strong hands around her the back of her neck the other around her waist. He drew her in flush against, slowly agonizingly so he lowered his lips to hers; he gave her every opportunity to protest; but she hadn't. That did it. He crushed her small frame against him; his hand cupped the side of her face drawing her lips to his. She felt a giddy thrill surge through her body when his lips met hers, his lips where slightly cool but his mouth had been warm and delicious in contrast. She could taste a hint of either wine or brandy on him.

"Open your mouth." he growled against her; stroking the back of her neck. She was about to argue that it was, when she realized her meant to part her teeth. She did, throwing caution to the wind, his hands crept down her sides caressing her hips, he pulled them to his grinding against her.

"Ugh" she groaned as he seemed to pull away.

"Good night Theresa, sweet dreams." He smirked evilly, a smug sense of pride welling inside him, she'd beg him to take her sooner rather than later, she would break. He was sure of it.

_**A/N: Please review! Love you all!**_


	10. Love in an Elevator…Scratch That

_Chapter Ten: Love in an Elevator…Scratch That._

The next morning when she awoke; it was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly through the curtains; the birds chirped merrily, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her damned face. She felt slightly embarrassed; but mostly a giddy thrill surged through her. Sitting up in bed her comforter bunched around her waist, her hair askew. She smoothed it down with her hands as she touched her lips slowly dragging her fingers across where he had kissed her. She jumped a bit when a knock at the door startled her.

"Miss Theresa, may I come in?" Molly asked through the door.

"Of course." Theresa called, straightening her shift a bit, and smoothing her hair again. Molly bustled in tray in hand; she offered her normal cheery smile. Theresa grinned like the Cheshire cat, ear to ear and couldn't suppress the damned thing.

"Well, your in a awfully good mood." Molly looked at Theresa an eyebrow quirked; as she set the breakfast tray in lap.

"Yeah. I am." Theresa laughed as she picked up a piece of toast happily munching on it.

"Well, I hate to ruin it…" Molly frowned, leaning her weight on the vanity, she looked out the window. She tucked a few red hairs into her bonnet.

"Whys that?" Theresa asked as she munched on a piece of toast; washing it down with her tea. She looked up at Molly through her eye lashes.

"Colonel Tavington has asked for you to meet with him this morning; he has something urgent he must discuss with you." Theresa's eyes widened and her head snapped up. She tried to play it off, as if it were nothing.

"What's he want?" she asked; still chewing. Molly eyed the food in Theresa's mouth while she chewed with distaste, and a scowl. Theresa played it off with a cool indifference.

"I have no idea; you could always say no. No one would blame you…after all the..arguments." Molly shook her head; glancing down at her feet.

"No; I think I need to know whats up his sleeve; where and when?"

* * *

><p>Theresa made her way to the old, large willow tree in the gardens. She had made sure to take extra care of her appearance today. She wore a large puffy satin gown; lavender, Molly had said it complimented her skin nicely. Her long dark; hung down loosely around her hips; with a slight kink to it from being up all night. The birds sang beautifully and the summer heat felt nice.<p>

She laid a hand across her belly as she walked; she couldn't help it. She felt as if she was going to vomit at any moment. Her stomach flipped and flopped constantly.

She worried: would their kiss change things? Would he be cruel? Was he angry with her? Obviously he was not avoiding her; which she soundly decided was a good thing. She parted the long hanging leaves of the willow; but didn't see anyone. With a heavy sigh she placed her small hand flat against the bark; and leaned against it. Her heart beat fast and her stomach fluttered.

" Theresa.." A soft deep voice called. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned. Be still her beating heart. There he was, His hair was loose around his shoulders and looked slightly damp; and he wore a white linen billowy shirt; she had to note: she'd had seen Fabio where them on a few romance novel covers. Black breeches and black boots.

" Colonel…" she nodded; smoothing out the satin of her gown.

" I wasn't sure if you would come.." He murmured walking toward her. His hair blew in the breeze. Damn him. How was she ever to play cool when he looked like that.

"Well.." she started but her mouth dried up and she couldn't think of anything witty; or intelligent to say. She shrugged. He closed the distance between them; taking her hand he kissed it, sending shivers all over her body. "Walk with me." He offered his hand to her; but it certainly didn't sound like a request. Slipping her hand inside his, they started, a slow leisurely pace. Both refusing to discuss the events of last night. Instead, they started with polite small talk; the weather; his dragoons. But as they settled into a less awkward chemistry; the Colonel found himself quite in awe of the lovely creature.

She was much to his surprise; very intelligent despite her childish tendencies. She could hold her own very well in a conversation, and she didn't back down to him anymore.

"My my, Theresa, you are quite the brute when speaking your mind…I admire that." He looked at her sideways; their fingers still interlaced. She looked up at his tall frame in shock.

"Even in a woman?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"In anyone." Her eyes widened and she met his eyes, she couldn't look away. The fire in her belly returned full force and she absent mindedly licked her lips. His eyes landed on her lips. She took a step forward still looking into his eyes, never realizing the divet in the grass, and fell flat on her bottom, dress heaped all around the small woman. Tavington chuckled, bending down in a squat next to her.

"Are you hurt?" his features were stern.

"I'm fine." She snapped in annoyance, she was sick of everyone on this damned compound or whatever is was treating her like some kind of delicate glass; but also because she was mortified enough, she didn't need his concern adding to it. Slapping the puffy dress down violently; she made to stand.

"Stay put." he grabbed her arm; which was really not necessary as all her joints locked up as soon as he opened his mouth. Much to her horror; he pushed her skirts up a bit and started unlacing her boots.

"Colonel; do we have to do this. I'm fine." she mumbled.

" Yes," he growled." I'm not letting you go until I'm sure that you have no broken bones or sprains." so once again she submitted to being coddled like a child. Her heart skipped a beat when he began messaging her ankle. _Oh how Sense and Sensibility._ she smiled.

"I'm fine." she pushed his hands away and started to stand, he pulled her to her feet. Their chests bumped slightly, as she raised her eyes from the ground to look up at the man before her. The breeze blew both their hair in the wind; and she took a deep breath through her nose smelling the honey suckle.

His hand came up softly and ran a finger tip, tracing her jawline. Her bent his head down to her; brushing his lips against hers. He smirked against her; she was a fast learner; she teased his tongue with her own and matched his passion. Her hand traveled up to his hair; her small fingers threading themselves in it, as he cradled the back of her neck in one hand. Tavington felt a whimper at the back of her throat as she pressed herself against him. He swelled almost painfully, sweet torture. If he were a baser man, less in control of himself; he'd toss up her skirts and take her right there; in the grass. Bury himself fully in her sweet warm body. Soon, He did have her up against the trunk of a large tree. Her tiny frame trapped between him and the bark, his mind utterly useless as she arched into him. A groan of frustration tore through him as he wrapped his fingers in her hair giving it a firm, yet gentle tug; exposing the skin of her neck. His lips crashed there igniting small fires on her skin everywhere they touched.

"Oh Theresa! There yo-" Charlotte stood behind them a gloved hand covering her mouth in shock. Her cheeks burned a dark shade of crimson. "I am so sorry, If you'll just." she all but ran in the other direction Harold took one last scandalized look at the couple, who the Colonel still had Theresa pinned; she still had her palms on his shoulders. Harold shook his head chasing after his bride to be.


	11. First Name Basis

_Chapter Eleven: First Name Basis_

* * *

><p>She had to admit the exchange between the men was starting to make her a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes scanned the room nervously as General Cornwallis and Colonel Tavington went back on forth in his office. Charlotte on the other hand seemed to perk up on her end of the sofa, and listen eagerly. Theresa's eyes bounced from the pale blue walls to the ornately decorated desk; to the overly extravagant paintings in desperation to keep her idle mind from eavesdropping. The men carried on about 'brutal tactics' that Theresa soundly decided she wanted to know absolutely nothing about. Her blue eyes settled on a painting that hung just above Tavington's head. A naked woman lounged on a chaise; she thought from the Art course she took in college that it might be Sleeping Venus but art was never a strong suit.<br>It was interesting she couldn't even show and ankle; but the painting was borderline porn; the woman's hand rest limply on her mound of Venus. pun intended, and totally looked like she could've been….well, relaxing.

"Theresa." Charlotte hissed in her ear.

"What?" she said monotonely; her eyes never leaving the young woman hanging on the wall. Charlotte raised an eyebrow her delicate hand rested on her breast.

"Why are you staring at Venus?" Charlotte asked eyes wide; her middle finger seemed to lightly trace her collarbone absent mindedly. There was a change in pitch from the two men. Theresa's head snapped quickly her long brown falling in her face. Her eyes bounced between two men like a ping pong ball. Clearing her throat she stood, brushing her skirts off. Charlotte's dark eyes store up at Theresa eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me… I ugh," both men eyes store at her with irritation. "I have to see a man about a horse." She said triumphantly; earning raised eyebrows, and quizzical looks. The Lord General opened his mouth and then shut it; shaking his head slowly. Strange girl. With a quick nod; Theresa bowed her head quickly and scurried from the room. Closing the door lightly behind her with a click she sighed. Leaning all her weight against the door; her body sagged and she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. That was hell. It was awkward and somewhat heart wrenching. She truly felt terrible for the poor man; it must've been truly humiliating to be berated like that….let alone in front an audience. She firmly planted her hands against the heavy door, pushing herself up she took one last glance at the door over her shoulder; and started down the dim corridor.

"Theresa!" A soft male voice called. Stopping she looked over her shoulder. Harold, God he was pretty. He wore a dark blue velvet looking jacket with white breeches and brown boots, his sandy blonde hair tied back and his fair skin but her in mind a bit of Tom Cruise…as Lestat of course, God that was a hot movie.

"Harold. How are you?" she smiled warmly, licking her slightly chapped lips. When on Earth would someone invent Blistex? She nervously wrung her hand in front of her chest,

"Well, Thank you." His hazel eyes rested on her hand wringing as he raised an eyebrow. His heavy boots clunked against the floor as he closed the distance between them. "And yourself?"

"Good ugh, good." She laughed. "Just left...your...um fiancé it was a little umm heated in there.." she jerked her head in the direction of the Lord Generals office, as she brought a hand up to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear. A genuine smile cracked and a hearty laugh came from the beautiful man.

"Darling. You do not have to be nervous. I'm not the stiff they all think I am." He wagged his eyebrow comically. Theresa laughed loudly; louder than she had in a long time. "Come dear," he offered his elbow. "As we both a lovely creature in common. I think it's only right that I tell you some rather...embarrassing tales about her." He smiled toothily.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight…. She had her skirt tucked into her bloomers the entire time?" Theresa asked a wide smile ear to ear, as her blue eyes glinted mischievously. Harold sat in front of her in a large dark blue armchair. His feet propped in front of him. He absently twirled a piece of blonde hair between his fingers.<p>

"Oh yes!" he laughed.

"And you never told her?" Theresa laughed clutching her stomach as she doubled over in her chair. Only laughing harder when Harold raised a well-manicured eyebrow and simply said: 'No.' between laughs. Sighing Theresa leaned back in her chair, fixing her rumpled skirts and her hair she sighed as her laughter subsided. Resting her hand on her breast as she caught her breath.

"So you and Charlotte have known each other..."

"Before either of us could walk," he smiled, resting his elbows on his knees he leaned forward. He reached for the small table between them pouring himself a small cup of tea. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" He looked up.

"Please." Theresa smiled folding her hands in her lap. She liked him, and that stung a bit, she had been so dead set on not liking him. He was lovely. Funny, caring, charismatic anything someone could hope for a friend to marry. "That's really sweet."

"Yes, I suppose it is;" He slipped her china cup on top a saucer and held it out to her expectantly." As long as I can remember it has been understood that I would marry Charlotte." He smiled, as he leaned back into the chair taking a careful sip. "She is my best friend and closest confidant."

"That's great." Theresa smiled, looking at him expectantly. He hadn't mentioned anything about love. Yet.

"That is...the best one could hope for in a marriage," he seemed to stare down into the amber liquid in his cup. Theresa store down in her own cup making a completely unattractive face as she frowned but showing teeth as she did. "Don't you agree?"

"Um, yeah…that's a good…place to ugh...start I suppose.." She bit her lip, as she store into her cup begging God; or at this point any deity to get her the hell out of here.

* * *

><p>Theresa sat down at the creek bed; pondering what it all meant. What did it mean? Life? Love? Any of it; all of it? She had loosed out her hair and carefully slipped out of her gown; she just needed to be alone. How did her life become so complicated? Her whole life had been plotted out since she was a toddler; she had achieved everything her parents had ever hoped for; she had used her academics to get her through life…but at what cost? She sat down; in her bloomers and corset the bright hot mid-day sun baking on her pale shoulders. At what cost. She pondered. At twenty three what had she really achieved? No boyfriend to speak of; had only received her first real kiss less than a week ago. Hell; they'd always encouraged her to study this and that…now look at her.<em>Socially awkward...that's what they call it.<em>

_Now thanks to them I have the emotional depth of a fucking bucket._ Then there was the Tavington situation. She didn't even know when or how to start to approach that. She'd almost jumped the man, and she didn't even know his real name, what did that make her? Sighing she shook her head. Sliding closer, she sat on the bank her bare feet resting on a rock beneath the water, the algae feeling slippery beneath her feet, she smiled. It was all too much. Maybe she wasn't even really here...maybe she'd cracked her head hard she died…or maybe Mama finally drove her insane and she was having a mental break.

"Lady Theresa." Oh God, not that voice, that voice felt like hot melted chocolate running down her spine. Looking over her shoulder there he was…leaning against the tree a few yards away, in full uniform. He was imposing, always was, but even more so in full uniform.

"Colonel," she nodded looking over her shoulder. She actually forgot about her 'state of dress', but when she realized she blushed, but also was intrigued to see how he'd react. Would he appolgize? No, he'd never apologize to anyone. His icy blue gaze landed on her face she could be stunning sometimes, her pale oval face, beauty. She must've been outside for a while now; her cheeks had a slight pink to them, sun kissed.

"Oh Christ, woman!" he threw his hands up, as he stood just a foot away. But he made no move to cover his eyes or even look away. Shrugging Theresa turned her attention back to the creek; strangely at ease. "Put some bloody clothes on." He much to her shock all but ripped off his uniform jacket, throwing it at her, her eyes followed with mild interest as it landed with a thud next to her in the green grass.

"Oh please, Colonel…I highly doubt, I'm the first woman you've ever seen like this…I mean really is my corset offending you? Because if that's the case..."

"If I were a baser man..." he squatted mere inches from her; his forearm resting on his knees, and hands dangling. Their eyes met, and she smiled, and to her shock her he smiled back.

"You'd what?" She knew what he meant. She wasn't that naive she knew what he was implying; but she just didn't care anymore. _Time to put your big girl panties on_. A large slightly calloused hand cupped her cheek, the thumb stroking the apple of it. She had to fight the urge to let her mouth drop; her heart soared. Affection. He was being affectionate. She hadn't even known that he could be affectionate.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said softly; huskily.

"I'm not going to stop you." She closed her eyes waiting, taking a deep breath. He chuckled.

"You never have." Her eyes snapped open meeting his with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, there's no reason to be cocky." Tavington smirked; his large hands gripped her waist and drug her much smaller form against him. She kneeled before him, between his knees, as he let his hands rest on either side of her torso, mustering up all the balls she had she looped her arms lazily around his neck. All at once his lips claimed hers as their own; his hand gripped the back of her neck as he pulled her tighter against him, as the two fell backwards onto the grass, he pulled her on top of him, gripping her hips. They stayed like that for it seemed like forever; lazily kissing the hot sun baking down on them. Voices. Tavingon pulled her tightly against him; bringing his index finger to his lips; telling her to be quiet.

About 3 yards away; Theresa's eye locked on a couple holding hands strolling. Her mouth gaped when she realized they were…both men. One in uniform the other not. The darker haired man lent in and gently kissed the other lighter hair one. Sweetly; he never let go of his hand. She felt Tavington tense beneath her; her gaze shifted he looked as if her was about to be ill. Then they parted like to ships passing, until her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes bulged. The lighter hair man turned in their direction and she got a good look at him. Her mouth went dry; and her tongue felt like sandpaper. Her gaze snapped back to the handsome man beneath her and his eyes bore into hers.

"Was that..."

"Yes," he nodded...

"But..."

"Shush." He hissed pulled her face back down to his, were his tongue resume it's dance with hers. His hips ground upward into hers and she gasped when she felt him pressing against her through his breeches. With a growl he flipped he beneath him, and lowered his attention to her neck, his lips lighting tiny fires, across her neck and collarbone.

"Colonel?" her earlier thoughts drifted back. He growled into her neck; his teeth nipping a bit of flesh at the base of it. "You've never told me your name..." she felt the man chuckled into her. He planted both hands firmly in the grass on either side of her head. His face hovered above a smirk on his lips.

"I have not, have I?" he laughed. She had to admit he had a nice laugh; it was nice to see him smile. "Well, why don't you take a guess." He laughed.

"Oh that's not funny..." Theresa whined.

"Oh but it is…" he teased, still his body posed above her, his breath tickling her face. "I'll make you a bargain…a name…for another kiss." He growled seductively. Theresa nodded her tiny hands finding their way up to his cheeks, firmly grasping him, pulling his lips back to hers.

"William…bloody hell." He groaned against her mouth..."It's William."


	12. Write Me

_** A/N: Thank you to everyone that's been reading this. I've gotten quite a few alerts lately and I really appreciate them! Thank you. Please review! Oh and just a bit of a warning in the next few chapters the plot is really going to start coming out; and things might get a little dicey for some characters.. **_

_Chapter Twelve: Write Me  
><em>_"I'm going' away. Well there's nothing' I can see that'd ever make me; want to be without her." 'Write Me a Letter' -Aerosmith_

* * *

><p>Theresa could not believe the events that had unfolded. What had she seen, what was that? Theresa lay on the cool grass feeling wonderful against her bare shoulder, which she was confident were sunburned at this point. Her head laid on the upper part of William's thigh, as he sat with his back against the trunk of the massive tree; thumbing through the pages of her novel. She could not help but eye him through her lashes as his eyes darted quickly across the page he had been reading.<p>

His powerful jaw was set in its' place; the fading sunlight seemed shine against the flesh of his right side making his skin almost glow. She bit her lip; what the hell she doing? She wasn't crazy she knew that much; she'd been here too long. It was...too real. A new battle was being fought inside her though; she was more and more attached to…well, many people...not just…_him. Traitor. Delilah. LIAR!_ She berated herself. What was the price for treason? Death. Well, she'd never actually heard of any American citizens being killed for 'treason' in her time...but surly a lengthy stint in Gitmo awaited her.

"What troubles you?" His cool smooth voice called from above her. His eyes never wavering from his page. Theresa rolled her head back a bit on his thigh trying to steal a glimpse at his face.

"You know what 'troubles' me..." She grumbled. Smacking her palms against her bloomer clad thigh she bolted upright, tossing a glance over her shoulder.

"I don't suppose that it would have to do with the young Master Wallaby?" He chuckled a bit.

"And the fact that I saw him tonguing another dude!"

"Tonguing..." William snapped the book shut soundly, tossing it to the side as he fixed her with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah, tonguing. You know; sucking face; necking." He chuckled a bit; his lips even twitched a bit into a smile at the mention of 'necking'.

"Sucking face; how crude." Theresa quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Crude? You're telling me what's crude and what isn't?"

* * *

><p>Theresa dressed in her room quickly; discarding the grass-stained bloomers as she fluttered around the room; grabbing new pieces. She had just finished putting on a fresh pair of darker, almost navy colored bloomers on; and clutched an unfastened mostly open corset to her bare chest. When a knock at the door caught her attention.<p>

"Molly; you have awesome timing." She breathed; heading to the door, corset clutched tightly to her chest. One handedly, she threw open the door only to see William staring down at her. His blue eyes widened considerably and a wicked smirk graced his lips.

"Darling; are you trying to "he wet his lips. "Temp me?" His arms crossed his imposing form. Theresa blushed brightly and leaned her head out the door. Looking in both directions. This was highly inappropriate; and she'd be willing to bet he knew that more than she even realized. Mustering all the confidence she could she wrapped her small hand around his forearm and tugged him through the door.

"Get in here; before someone sees you." She hissed between her teeth. Slamming the door behind him

"Yes; because doors slamming are not going to catch anyone's attention." He chuckled. She huffed a bit holding the corset tighter to her body. She hated when he had that smug look on his face; it made her blood race; and her belly burn a bit.  
>"May I?" He gestured an open palm to her chest; and her mouth dropped open. She was about to say something when the light bulb above her head lit.<p>

"You know how to lace a corset?" Intriguing. He merely smirked wickedly, and advanced on her. Her breath got caught in her throat; he stood against her; their body's nearly touching, closing her eyes with a sigh, she waited. Waited, and waited. Cracking open one deep blue eye; she saw him, looking down at her a smug look coloring his features. A deep blush crept up her body; he knew. He knew she had been waiting for him to kiss her again, and it was embarrassing.

Wordlessly; he grabbed her arm as she hugged the corset against her, leading her to the bedpost. He turned her body away staring at the pale exposed flesh of her bare back. Swallowing the lump in his throat he chided himself, maybe this was not a great idea. Alone with her; half naked; only a flimsy piece of cloth keeping his eyes from taking in the small pale mounds of her…. With a shake of his head; he composed himself. He was completely in control of himself; he was not some horny young teenager, who got excited at the sight of a woman's bare back. Starting at the bottom, he tightly laced the corset; a small sadistic smile would appear every time she would gasp at how tightly he jerked the strings.

"Soo…" she bit her bottom lip; and gasped loudly as he jerked her body again. "I don't take it you came to help me dress?" she wheezed a bit. As he chuckled; his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"No I'll admit this..." He pulled tightly again. "Was not my intention…" With only two more to go; he stared down at the slightly exposed skin between her shoulder blades; and the creamy bare shoulders, he couldn't resist, dipping his head low and softly brushing his lips against the bare skin of her shoulder.  
>"But I am certainly not disappointed." Her heart leapt into her throat; and her mouth became incredibly dry. Only managing a soft "oh".<p>

Another hard jerk brought her back to reality, and she could feel his large finger brushing against the skin of her shoulder blades as he tied it off. Her fingers let go of the bedpost and she turned muttering a 'thanks'. Before realizing he hadn't stepped back; and they were now chest to chest. Looking up through her lashes his eyes smoldered. Biting her bottom lip; she with shaky hands reached up to straighten the dark green lapels of his uniform; there wasn't really anything wrong with it; but it was like they had a mind of their own. She allowed them to linger a little bit; pressing her palms flat against his upper chest; feeling it rise and fall.

"I did have an agenda…" he said softly. Ice blue eyes boring down into hers.

"And what was that?" she croaked. As he slid one of his much larger hands up to his chest; grabbing her right hand off his chest wrapping it in his, she sighed audibly as he physically raised it up and laid her palm against his cheek. Her fingers stroked the strong jawline ever so lightly; almost hesitantly.  
>He pressed his cheek against her palm; but then he straightened again. His body becoming rigid and he looked down at her a look of cool indifference shading over his eyes.<p>

"As you are well aware; I will be leaving to conduct some raids in and around Charles-Town in the next week;" he pulled away from her pacing the floor of her room. Merely nodding; she had heard the talk around the fort.  
>"I will be away for ..." he seemed to pause and purse his lips in thought. Clasping his hands behind his back he resumed his pacing. "At least a week; I would allow two."<br>Theresa tilted her head to the side a little; almost the way a puppy looks at its' owner when it's confused; and she held the exact same meaning behind her stare.  
>"Propriety demands that inquire your father;…seeing as how he is..."<p>

"I still haven't remembered much." She mumbled her eyes down cast; feeling what was that? Was it guilt?

"Unavailable….I must inquire." He stopped again. Striding over to her, he hovered imposingly over her, his eyes boring down on to her. Her small form staring down at her feet, he carefully slid a large hand under her delicate chin; ever so gently raising her gaze to meet his.  
>"I would very much like to write you..." A small smile graced her small coral colored lips; and light colored blush colored her cheeks.<p>

"I would like that." She said in a small voice; barely audible, as her blush turned a darker shade.


	13. Shoot the Messenger

_Chapter Thirteen: Shoot the Messenger_

* * *

><p>Theresa spent days contemplating her next course of action: should she say something to Charlotte about Harold, should she keep her mouth shut? Would Charlotte be upset? Did she already know? Harold had said that she was his best friend; it was completely understandable that she might be aware. After all look at Oscar Wilde. Her brows knit together as she store into her lap; her hands clasped together.<p>

"Darling; is everything alright?" Charlotte clapped a hand on Theresa shoulder. The two young women sat in the Lord General's office for tea. Theresa had no idea where he had run off to. To think of it she hadn't seen the man in days.

"Oh nothing; just a lot on my mind." She mumbled, delicately swirling the silver spoon in the china tea cup she held in her hand. A gentle knock on the closed door interrupted to the matter much to Theresa's relief. Charlotte Cornwallis was like a dog with a bone; she wouldn't have dropped the subject right there, but with a sigh Theresa guessed this would not be last they talked of it.

"Come in." Charlotte called. Her delicate feature knit together in confusion, as she ever so gently and elegantly sipped her tea. Theresa breath hitched; the tall handsome frame of Harold Willaby strode in. Handsome and confidant.

"Hello darling;" he lovingly kissed Charlotte on her pale cheek. "Theresa; how do you fair?" he smiled revealing those perfect white teeth. She swallowed hard; bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I've been better." She choked a bit.

"Oh shame; I'm terribly sorry to hear that." He smiled warmly; Theresa frowned feeling horribly guilty. Her gaze fell back into the light amber colored liquid in her teacup.  
>"Darling; the seamstress needs you company..." Harold smiled. "There's a dilemma; about French lace." He chuckled.<p>

"Oh dear!" Charlotte gasped; her small white gloved hand covered her small pouty lips. "Theresa…I'm terribly…"

"It's fine." Theresa waved her hand dismissively. "Gotta do what you gotta do, that dress needs to be perfect." She smiled falsely, the pit in her stomach getting deeper.

"Exactly my sentiments!" Harold chuckled. "Don't worry darling; I will keep Theresa company. I was looking forward to a cup of tea."

They sat in silence; but the tension was deafening. Each sitting, sipping their tea. Theresa looked up her blue eyes meeting Harold's' hazel, and she opened her mouth but promptly snapped it shut.

"So how have you been?" Harold seemed to say slowly, cautiously.

"Fine…" she bit her bottom lips, absently chewing at it. "What about you?"

"Wonderful, dear." She snorted. A horrified looked crossed her face as she realized what she had done. Harold raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow fixing the younger woman with a hard look. "Alright; out with it. "He said in a stern voice. Theresa was taken aback his normally carefree playful demeanor replaced with a stern; forceful one.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"We…have enjoyed each others company. I believed. For the last week you have avoided me; like I was plague stricken… and the looks." He sighed sadly. "I cannot even begin to describe the looks you have been throwing me." He raised the small to teacup to his pert lips; taking an attentive sip before setting it down gingerly. Theresa sighed; looking heavenward; hoping possibly that one of the large wooden beams that held the ceiling would just fall and knock her out. She covered her face with her hands and ran them over her face. "I believed us to be…friends." The dejected sound of his voice made her feel…like absolute crap. Worse even.

"We…' she sighed. Leaning forward; she rested her forearms on her knees. "Shut the door." She commanded. Her blue eyes followed the young man; as he stood and crossed the room shutting the door with a snap. She felt like she was going to be sick; she was so nervous. Her throat was dry and raw and when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Clearing her throat loudly she watched Harold take his eat in the large arm chair across from her.  
>"We are….but Charlotte is...Charlotte means a lot to me, she has taken me in...given me a life that. I don't think I would have ever imagined….She is my best friend my confidant….how do I keep something like this from her, and not feel like an absolute douche?" Theresa groaned. "I need booze." She mumbled.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Harold cocked an eyebrow again.

"You know what I'm talkin' about." She hissed. Standing; she strode over to the small table against the wall. Eyeing the the crystal carafe and glasses that the Lord General had decorated the table with. A small hand lifted the large crystal carafe pouring the dark amber alcohol in to a small glass that she filled to the brim.

"I assure you I do not." Harold said testily. Never turning around; she fixed her eyes on the pale blue colored wall in front of her. Taking a deep breath; she whispered.

"You really should be more discreet…the thought of you not loving her…I think; it would kill her."

"Discreet?"

"Yeah discreet…I saw you; the other day. With you're…gentleman friend." Harold chuckled.

"I have many friends that are gentleman. I am a man! I have male friends."

"Do you kiss all of 'em?" Theresa rounded on him angrily. Downing the alcohol in one quick swallow, a hiss erupted from her as it burned its' way down her throat. Harold's eye shot open wide, and he opened his mouth promptly closing it, before opening it again. He looked like a fish.

"Look, I don't have a problem with that….In fact I love the gays! My brother is gay!" she started sadly, taking her seat, cradling her forehead in her hand. "But when you lead her on…it's just not right." Harold glowered at her his eyes fiery.

"What makes you think she does not know?" he hissed.

"She loves you."

"I know this…." He stood glowering down at the young woman across from him. "Charlotte knows…has for a long time, and I fail to see where any of this is your bloody business!" He yelled angrily; before turning on his heel and stalking from the room, slamming the door soundly behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please Review!**_


	14. Down to the Old Pub Instead

_Chapter 14: Down to the Old Pub Instead  
>"She''ll retain her water; her breasts will be tender, and every third word you say will offend her.." - 'Down to the Old Pub Instead' -Stephen Lynch<em>

* * *

><p>Theresa lay on her bed; sobs wracking her body as she buried her face in the pillow. She just wanted to go home; it was all too much. Harold practically screamed at her; and she hated this damn hellhole of a past! God she was IN HELL! Unsanitary; lack of pamprin; and no heating pad to speak of. Hugging the pillow against her body; she curled into the fetal position; a mixture of salty tear and snot running down her face….she was glad he wasn't here the last thing she needed right now was <em> HIM.<em> She heard the door open; but she was too wrapped up in her world of self-pity to even bring herself to acknowledge whoever in was.

"Theresa?" OH God…not him of all fucking people in the world. Flopping her body against the bed on her back she narrowed her eyes at the handsome sandy blonde face that pecked through the cracked door. Grabbed the pillow next to her she threw it at the man.

"Get out! That want I would tell my brother too, you asshole!" meek and mild Theresa was gone; and a ranting angry b-i-t-c-h had taken her place. A loud female gasp filled her ears; and Theresa saw Charlotte peering over Harold shoulders. "Get OUT." She hissed in a deep almost demonic voice. A strangled sob left her throat as they did not leave on no, but both came in softly shutting the door behind Charlotte; she fixed Theresa with a sympathic look.

"Whatever could be wrong, dear?" Charlotte cooed as she sat on the corner of the mattress smoothing out her skirts as she reached to rub Theresa's calf soothingly. Jerking the comforter over her head a small voice answered "nothing'." From beneath.

Harold made his way from the door; sitting on the mattress as well opposite of Charlotte.

"Well if its' nothing, why are you so distraught…If it was my behavior. I am terribly sorry I was caught off guard..."

"No! It's not you." The voice from under the covers interrupted. She gave an animalistic cry on anger, couldn't she just have some peace and quiet to be left alone in her misery.

"Then what's all this fuss about?" Charlotte cooed. Harold nodded, and something snapped inside her. She didn't know what happened or why but she bolted upright; throwing the cover off her body she narrowed her eyes at the couple.

"Really? You wanna know! I've been bum-rushed into fuckin' hell hole of a past! I have no idea when I'll ever see my T.V. again. Or a Rite Aid for that matter! My boyfriend… well no! Scratch that! My MAKE OUT buddy is god knows where getting shot at! And you people don't have indoor plumbing! Or tampons!" She finished taking a deep breath. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks; all the things she had said… "Aww shit...fuck...shit!" she grumbled. But much to her surprise neither said anything; writing off what she'd said or maybe they weren't listening to her rant in the first place.

"Feel better?" Harold smiled sympathically.

"Surprisingly; yes." Theresa mumbled staring into her lap. Earning a large smile from Charlotte.

"Yes? Good." Charlotte retook her place at Harold's side. Theresa smiled taking a deep breath; with a groan she crumpled back into the bed with a whimper.

"No."

"No?" Harold asked; a confused look on his handsome face. Charlotte chuckled a bit smiling; she patted her fiancé on the shoulder.

"No...Nu-ugh…" Theresa grumbled pathetically.

"We should go." Charlotte smiled knowingly, clapping a hand on Harold's large shoulder. Theresa nodded vigorously, burying her face back in her pillow.

"Oh; this came in the post..." Charlotte held out a crumpled folded and seal piece of paper. Theresa eyes snapped up, eyeing the paper eagerly. "I don't suppose you want it now." Charlotte said teasingly.

"Give it to me." Theresa made to reach for it, but Charlotte pulled it away with a chuckle.

"Who is it from?"

"None of your damn business." Theresa blushed furiously snatching it away from Charlotte's grasp. Charlotte's brown eyes danced merrily as she laughed.

"Finnne….come on love." She smiled to Harold.

"I hope you feel well soon." Harold smiled warmly at Theresa's miserable figure. Mumbling 'thanks.' She couldn't take her eyes off the paper she clutched in her hands and when she heard the door snap shut. She ripped in to the wax seal with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please Review!_**


	15. What In The Hell…

**_A/N: Thankyou Rosemary; I've always wanted to tackle the subject of menstruation in time-travel fics.. :)  
><span>EngageFiction<span>; I'm so glad you liked the song. I've been a huge Stephen Lynch fan for years, his songs are absolutely hilarious. I'm thrilled you enjoyed the chapter!_**

_Chapter Fifteen: What In The Hell…_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lady Theresa; <em>

_As promised, I assure you I have sustained no bodily harm, however I cannot say the same for the rebel militia. I find you in my thoughts often. I am positive that you have found ways to occupy your time. I will be seeing you soon; as you read this I am sure I will already be on my way to return._

_ Regards;  
>William<em>

As her eyes skimmed the letter she smiled. He thought of her. Often. Look at that! Her heart thudded. William; not Colonel Tavington, or William Tavington just _William_. She must've read the letter fifty times this week. Her eyes scanned his penmanship; it was beautiful. He had such elegant cursive writing; it was far nicer than even her head snapped up as she heard the distant sound of hoof beats. Throwing the covers off of her body she scrambled from the bed; tripping over her own feet as she clamored to the window. Her heart stopped. Dragoons. Swallowing hard she looked at the front, leading, William. Stumbling; trying to collect herself. She ran to the door throwing it open; she screamed down the hall.

"Molly, I need you!" desperately.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she tucked a few loose strands of dark hair behind her ear. She had her hair pulled back into an elegant looking bun; and she slipped into a pale emerald colored gown; the corset tied as tight as possible. She really wanted her breasts to say _Hello!_ Not more of a passing nod. She was aiming for them to say to any man; but mainly one: _ put me in your mouth; I taste good. _ Chuckling at the thought; she adjusted herself one last time. Making for the door she took a deep breath collecting herself. She ran down the corridors; screeching to a halt every time she saw another person; opting for a more calm pace. Throwing open the main doors she bustled out front and smirked at bit.  
>The Dragoons were dismounting; taking inventory and chatting a bit amongst the other soldiers. She all but jumped when she felt a hand graze her lower back, but was slightly disappointed when the handsome face of Harold smiled down at her.<p>

"Your Colonels back." He smiled.

"He's not _MY _Colonel." But she couldn't seem to wipe the grin off her face. Harold tossed his head back and laughed the hot mid-day sun making his beautiful features glow.

"Don't go to him; let him come to you." Harold whispered low against her ear.

"Why would I do that?" Theresa tossed her head to the side looking genuinely perplexed. Earning a deep throaty chuckle, Harold quirked an eyebrow.

"You do not know much about men do you?" Theresa shrugged. She guessed not. Well, she was pretty positive that men were confusing and complex creatures.

"Trust me." Her eyes followed the tall imposing form of William as he seemed to tend to his horse before handing the reins over to a stable hand; he turned to converse about something with O'Hara. He was ruggedly handsome; she couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he turned, a bit of blood smeared on the side of his chiseled cheekbone. She bit the inside of her cheek as she turned her attention across the way a bit.

Sophia Willaby was standing next to Charlotte looking rather chummy. Sophia was the type of woman that Theresa instantly disliked. Confident; cocky even. Beautiful and she knew it; flaunted it. Her dark ebony colored hair hung loose and flowing; in waves and her perfect porcelain skin seemed to glitter in the sun. She shockingly was much older than Theresa, Harold had said days ago. Twenty eight; and un-married; almost unheard of in this time. Harold had just snorted at the time, not giving any more detail.

Sophia casually tossed her mid-back length hair over her shoulder; almond shaped eyes settling somewhere Theresa could not read; and then she strode confidently over to the Dragoons. Chest out, looking quite enticing. Theresa felt herself start to tremble; she was talking to William. Quite boldly at that. He must've of said something funny because the tall curvy woman tossed her head back; laughing. Harold shook his head.

"Do not fret; she'll toss her skirts up at anything with a member." He muttered. Theresa could've sworn she detected a bit of bitterness in his voice. Her blue gaze travelled back to the two; chatting. William smiled at whatever she had said, and Theresa clenched her fists. Narrowing her eyes. She bit at her bottom lip.  
>"Are you going to the ball tomorrow evening?" Harold tore her gaze away just as Sophia reached out and glided her finger tips along Williams arm.<p>

"What? Yeah." She muttered.

" Good." He nodded swiftly. "Will you join Charlotte and myself for a ride later that afternoon?" William was leading Sophia somewhere away; inside they past her a few feet away. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Might as well." She hissed bitterly, throwing her hands up.

* * *

><p>This was miserable. She was miserable. It was stiflingly hot; and Charlotte insisted that Theresa had to wear a 'riding dress' which wasn't all that much better that a stupid gown. Sitting side-saddle she groaned. Can you imagine her <em>sheer joy<em> when Sophia decided to join them, toting William on her arm. His eyes had met hers and he smirked.  
>"Lady Theresa; how do you do?" so formally, for someone who a few weeks ago had his tongue down her throat.<p>

Shaking the thought away; her eyes narrowed at the woman who rode a few yards ahead with Tavington on one side and Harold on the other. That's right, Tavington. Her blood was so hot and pumping through her veins so hard she couldn't even fathom calling him William.

"I think the lady doth protest too much." She heard Williams's deep voice say with a chuckle. What were they talking about? Hell, she was in hell. With the back of her silk gloved hand she wiped the perspiration from her forehead, muttering a _motherfucker._

"Darling, I'm sorry you don't seem to be enjoying yourself much." Charlotte sweet musical voice chirped next to her.

"No." she muttered. With a shake of the head she tried to let it go. Fix her attitude. It wasn't Charlotte's fault that Harold's sister was chumming the waters; and totally poaching on her territory. "I've never really been an outdoorsy type of girl." She slapped a grin on that face of hers. Charlotte smirked.

"I would've never invited her-"

"It's fine." Theresa said a bit snappily.

"Come on." Charlotte commanded, with a shake of the reins she caught up to the group of three. Harold's eyes narrowed looking a bit ill. Charlotte smiled reaching over she patted him a bit on his hand. "Sophia, I do hope our dear Colonel is behaving himself." She said with a hint of distaste.

"Oh yes," her voice was husky. "I've hardly had to use the whip." William raised an eyebrow, and Theresa visibly rolled her eyes with a snort.

"I've always preferred the cat o' ninetails." William deep voice said a hint of amusement.

"Of course you do..." Theresa mumbled irately under her breath.  
>She store down at her hands a blush creeping up her cheeks as she muttered to herself, sweat dripping down her brow…where was the motherfucking air conditioning? This was the fifth circle of hell, she was sure of it. Reserved for betrayers and mutineers….<em> Oh how fitting. <em> She couldn't help but think. She was so wrapped up in her own musing she didn't notice that her horse had wandered a bit and was leading her away from the group.

"Darling where are you going?" Harold was the only one who seemed to notice. Her head snapping up she watched slowly; as the horse trotted over to a large rock. No boulder that was a boulder.

"I dunno!" she shouted helplessly. Getting the others attention. William finally seemed to be paying her mind again.

"Pull on the right rein!" he shouted. She was mortified. Giving it a hard tug she willed the damn creature to move.

"Move; you stupid fucking jerk." She muttered in the horse's ear.

"Damn it; Theresa pull it!" William growled, trotting his horse over to her. But he stopped abruptly as a horrified look crossed his face.

"What?" She hissed. Then she felt it, a hot spray of water, no not water splashed her, on her gown; her face; everywhere. She screamed a shrill bloodcurdling scream letting go of the reins she tried to shield herself with her arms. She could hear Sophia cackling like a fucking madwoman, and Charlotte even tried to stifle a laugh. Her stupid fucking horse was pissing on a rock...and it was back splashing on her. She did the only thing left to do; she cried, big fat tears. Sobbing as the others laughed. Harold steered his horse to stand next to her.

"Come on, love." He whispered soothingly. "I'll take you back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please Review!**_


	16. Splish Splash!

**_A/N: Hello; I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them so much so please keep reviewing! I'm sorry this took a bit long; real life kind of interupted lately. My husband and I were in a wedding last weekend; He was the best man, and I the maid of honor sooo...quite a bit of responsibilty there. but it's over so! Enjoy! REVIEW!_**

**_PS: Okay so things are heating up...it's not explict by my own opinion...but you've been warned. _**

__Chapter Sixteen: Splish Splash!__

Theresa leaned back into the tub; one of the perks of being a 'midget' she could easily soak without having to have her legs hang off the side; as Charlotte often complained of. She sighed; this was just a bad day. A really extraordinarily BAD day. Maybe if she stooped down lower in the water she could drown herself, she though bitterly. Her skin already rubbed raw; she scrubbed still, trying to get the horrid stench of urine off her.  
>A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts.<p>

"I'm in the tub!" she shouted. Splashing merrily for added effect. Shocked the door knob turned and someone scooted discreetly in her room shutting the door behind them. Her gaze traveled him. God; he was sexy. Damn her to hell! She was angry. _Remember pissed the hell off; that's you. "_Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" she seethed, slapping the water. As he stood smug arms crossed. God; he was beautiful. He leaned on the closed door arms crossed over his chest. He was still in uniform; his dark hair tied back in queue.

"I am came to check on you, you were crying." He said smartly.

"Yeah well, I got pissed on…in more ways than one…it kinda has the effect." She mumbled crossly. Covering breasts with her hands. "Do you mind?"

"No..." he smirked. "I don't..." he advanced on her himself of his uniform jacket; he half-harzardly threw the garment on the bed behind him. Before she could react he snatched the lightly scented bar of soap and brought it to his nose giving it a tentative sniff. He nodded appreciatively; with a soft cracking sound he kneeled down behind her; dipping his hand in the basin, before he brought it to her slightly tanned sculpted back. A shiver crept down her spine as the fingers worked the slippery soap into her skin, messaging slow lazy spots on her shoulders, she suppressed a sigh. It felt like heaven. His large calloused fingers working the knots in her back. A soft groan slipped past her lips.

"So how was it then?" she mumbled. Her eyes gently shut; as she hung her head forward. Giving more access to the shoulders he worked so wonderfully. Her long dark hair hung in her face making a curtain around her face, as the lower portion floated in the soapy water.

"Pardon?" his deep voice sent goose bumps over her skin.

"Your raids. How'd they go?" a soft chuckle escaped from between his lips.

"In all honesty that…is the…..absolute last thing I wish to discuss." Eyes still shut, she merely shrugged slightly.

"Okkkaaay, well what would you like to talk about?" she mumbled almost inaudibly, as his hand squeezed her shoulder with an exquisite amount of force. She sighed as his slippery fingers trailed to planes of her back, leaning forward resting her chest against her knees she gave to man more access to her back. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned forward with her, his breath tickled her ear.

"Did you miss me terribly?" his voice was husky and soft, her whole body trembled. This was bad. The more time they spent together, the more she senses left her. The more her 'virtue' seemed to be at stake. Dumbly she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah…I actually did." He chuckled; he placed a soft attentive kiss against the shell of her ear. He was surprised when she sighed contently and lulled her head backward; laying in the crook of his shoulder; giving him full access to her neck. Her arms were still crossed protectively over her breast.

"I must admit…" he trailed feathery soft kisses down the exposed area of her neck, as her head lay against him. Her belly tickled, a strange feeling of warmth pooled in her belly; and threatened in a strange way to...explode. "I missed you as well." He muttered. Theresa groaned lustfully. Opening her eyes; she lifted her head.

"Can you get me that towel?" She was surprised as he did quickly as she asked. Not only that but he held it open for her; gentleman that he was, adverting his gaze. A small smile found its way to her lips. Screw Sophia. Whose room did he come to? Who did he miss when he was gone? Wringing out her long hair; she stepped out of the basin; she stepped into him as he wrapped her in the towel, pulling her flush against him. He crushed his lips against her; hungrily. His calloused hands roamed her body as his kissed her; one wrapped tightly; possessively around her waist the other tangled itself in her damp hair. Their tongues danced; in and out; making promises of things to come. Her small hands found their way to his hair; all but ripping it out of its braid. He growled. Pulling away; her hands tangled themselves in his hair. She sighed as he rested his forehead against hers; looking down at her.

"Leave it down; when your with me." She said breathily; her darker blue eyes met his. He felt a surge of arousal flow through him at the affect his hand had on her. Her sweet innocent face flushed pink; eyes hazy with want. Her thin frail fingers twirled lazily in the slight waves of his hair. Gently almost tenderly; he captured her lips against with his. Both hands clamped down forcefully on her hips dragging her body back against him. Her small frame fused tightly against him. A soft moan emitted from the back of her throat; making his arousal almost painful. Moving from her lips he kissed her jawline; moving down to the hollow of her neck almost roughly he kissed; sucked and bit the tender flesh.

"Oh my God…please don't stop." She couldn't believe she was begging. His touches; kisses were driving her insane; and she didn't even care. This moment was all that mattered; and all she knew was if he stopped now…she thought she might die. Actually die. He growled against the soft flesh of her neck; his lips dragging down her neck to her collarbone. "Please..." she sighed; her hands fisting the soft white linen of his shirt; tugging it violently out of his breeches. He hissed as her hand absently brushed against his need. Her pouty coral lips formed an 'O' as her eyes peered up at him through her full dark lashes.

"I will not take you virtue...that is your furtures husbands to take from you…I won't rob you of that." She was slightly taken aback when he pushed her back a bit, holding her at an arm's length. She clutched the towel tightly against her body; what the hell was with these people? She thought almost angrily. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. Her chest heaved; as she held the towel tightly her eyes wide as she looked up at his large form. She had better be grateful; he wouldn't have stopped for…anyone else. Wouldn't have cared for their virtue or future. Blast him! He thought bitterly. If he had kept his bloody mouth shut he could have her writhing beneath him right now. Theresa took a deep shaky breath; she was a grown woman. She had to act like it. She wasn't scared; quite the opposite; he made her feel things; things she never let herself feel before. He started this; he had to finish it…if he wouldn't. She would. What was the worst that could happen; he would reject her...no she couldn't do that yet... But a thought crossed her mind as she eyed him…resting on the obvious situation, he didn't even try to hide from her. No, she would finish it. Even if it was not the way he thought she would.

"I should be going." He cleared his throat; he turned his back to her. He shifted uncomfortably; as he tucked the half pulled out linen shirt back into his breeches. He was slightly taken aback when Theresa huffed; clenching her fists as she closed the gap between them.

"Shut up; "she hissed. Shoving him hard in the chest with both hands in the middle of his chest. His icy blue eyes widened considerably as he was pushed by the smaller woman to sit on the foot of her bed, as she lifted a leg over his lap, lowering her weight teasingly on to him. She ground her hips into his lap teasingly. As both her small hands held his face between them as she crushed his lips against hers forcefully. There was something exhilarating about being the aggressor, she couldn't help but feel in control; powerful as he kissed her back.

"You should let me…I won't be able to stop." He muttered between kisses that he trailed down her neck nipping her ear lobe. Theresa's fingers tugged his shirt over his head throwing it behind her over her shoulder.

"You won't have to." Her hands glide over his bare heated flesh of his chest; sinking to her knees.


	17. Cruel to Be Kind

_Chapter Seventeen: Cruel to Be Kind_

* * *

><p>William laid back against her pillows catching his breath; flopping next him she still clutched to towel to her. Turning on her side she propped her head up on her hand, she eyed him a smirk on her lips.<p>

"Was it ok?" she smiled. A mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay?" he croaked; "That was bloody brilliant….where did you learn that?" He opened his eyes looking at her as she inched closer to his large shirtless form. Her finger tracing the smattering of chest hair; her gaze dropped to her scars that littered his body.

"I've heard other women talk about…it." She smiled sweetly; a blush creeping in. "I just always paid attention I thought it might come in a handy…It's the first time I've done it though..." she laughed. His large hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb tracing the apple.

"You were wonderful." A gentle knock at the door made Theresa jump.

"Lady Theresa you must get ready for the ball tonight..."

"Umm, just give me five minutes..."She called from the bed as William fixed his breeches; tucking in his shirt. She rushed to the window throwing in open; she looked down she was two stories up; but the trellises…She smiled wickedly as she felt hands grabbed her hips; and lips kiss the shell of her ear.

"Surly you cannot be serious…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I am."

"Woman; I will not…"he growled as she interrupted him again.

"If you don't I'll never do it again."

* * *

><p>She was getting used to all this; same old, same old. The ball was beautiful. Molly had piled Theresa's long hair in an elegant up do; and she wore a dark emerald colored gown. Even she had to admit she looked good. Doubt was starting to creep in though; what had she done? She blew a man today, not just any man; she couldn't help but smile. But had it been a mistake…she wasn't sure; only time would tell. She hoped not. Harold held out a glass of wine to her; a smile on his pouty lips.<p>

"Well; don't you just look like the cat that ate the canary?" Harold smiled. Theresa blushed, playfully swatting the handsome man. "I'm glad to see you feeling better." He said honestly with a nod.

"Yeah; I do." She smiled from ear to ear. Harold offered his arm to her; smiling she lopped hers threw his and smiled up at his.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks." They walked. Theresa's eyes tried to nonchalantly scan the room for William. Or Sophia or both; God forbid together. That might crush her. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Politicking." He laughed.

"What else is new?" Theresa and Harold laughed. "So hows in your…gentleman friend?" Theresa whispered looking around. Harold smiled a bit.

"He is well, thank you for asking…and your Colonel?" she smirked shamelessly, sipping her wine she gazed through her eyelashes at Harold.

"You did not!" he whispered, eyebrows rose.

"No, I did not…." She muttered.

"Buutttt." Harold drew out the word suspiciously; a smirk etched in his features.

"B.J." she shrugged. Earning a puzzled look from young master Willaby. "Ya know...blow job?" she whispered leaning her lips close to his ear, again his hazel eyes didn't register anything and he shrugged. With a groan and a roll of her eyes she looked cautiously to make sure no one was paying her any mind before she raised a fist to her cheek and in time with her fist; poked her tongue against the side of her cheek. Harold laughed loudly and boisterously.

Her blue gaze landed on the voluptuous figure of Sophia Willaby; her ebony hair was piled elegantly on top her head, she wore much to Theresa's surprise a heavy amount of pale powder. Her much large breasts looked at if they were about to hit her in the chin.  
>Harold's gaze followed Theresa's gaze; and with a simple shake of his head he groaned loudly.<p>

"Damn it." He hissed. She just couldn't leave it alone could she? Harold couldn't help but think bitterly anytime someone had a 'toy' she had to have it. It had been that way since they were children. "Come, love." He looped his arm protectively through Theresa's all but dragging her towards them.

'No, Har.."

"No." he hissed. "Come off it!" he turned on her, eyes narrowed. "How old are you?" Theresa gaped. He knew how old she was. It wasn't so much a question but a demand. "You are a grown woman! It's time you act like it…Do you love him?" Harold hissed softly. His hand haughtily on his hips.

"No..." she stuttered. Did she love him? She didn't think so...sure she cared about him, would never want anything to happen to him, but that was a far cry from love, wasn't it? "I don't think…I'm not sure." Harold's gaze softened, and he laid a soft comforting hand on her shoulder, absently brushing some of the long lose tendrils of hair back.

"Can you envision your life without him in it?"

"Yes." She said self-assuredly. But then bit her bottom lips looked heavenward she sighed. "I just don't want to have to."

"Then, see. It's time to buck up." Harold placed a strong hand on the small of her back steering her over to the small group of chatting people. Sophia instantly looked up, her cool brown eyes meeting the narrowed gaze of Theresa's blue ones. She smirked almost indignantly. Laying her hand on William's arm slowly stroking it, her eyes never leaving Theresa's gaze.

"Hello sister," Harold scooted Theresa and himself into the small semi-circle of chatting officers...and Sophia...the only woman in the company of at least six men.

"Harry!" she high pitched voice called. He outwardly winced.

"Do not call me that." He said through gritted teeth. A few officers chuckled. As she fanned herself haughtily, a giddy flirty giggle came from her throat.

"Theresa," Sophia's gaze shifted quickly, to the smaller younger woman. Theresa gripped Harold's arm tightly as if it was her only lifeline, her nails dug in through the wool of his suit jacket. As he stroked the back of her tense arm.

"Sophia." Theresa nodded cooling, not daring to even look at William for fear she might start screaming in a jealous rage. Was that what this was jealousy? It had to be. Every time Sophia reached out and touched Tavington Theresa's blood boiled, and she had not doubt in her mind she could commit murder happily. She wanted to fist that perfect ebony hair in her hand, giving in a good yank and drag Miss Willaby, kicking and screaming preferably; to that lovely creek and drown her in it. She was sure the smile would never leave her face.

"Theresa?" Sophia's ungodly voice pierced her thoughts.

"Pardon?" She shook her head slightly; as William chuckled a bit as did a few others. Her narrowed eyes settled on the Colonel. And you she thought almost angrily. _You don't laugh with HER at ME! How about I lure you to me room again and this time I bite 'IT' the fuck off!_ Her fists clenched and unclenched.

"I was just saying how Harry was telling me the other day that you and William are very close…" What the hell was she getting at? William. She called him William….I took her almost 5 months to call him William! You've got to kidding me!

"Oh?" Theresa raised an eyebrow, raising her wine glass she tried to nonchalantly take a sip.

"Oh yes! William tells me he cares for you as if you were his very own sister..." her bubbly voice oozed with malice and Theresa bit the the inside of her mouth from screaming. His _sister…_His SISTER! Well if that wasn't the biggest punch in the…

"Your sister?" her eyes met Tavingtons. She didn't care about propriety; she didn't give a damn what anyone thought anymore. All she cared for was to get the briefest amount of relief. "How flattering..." their eyes met and he smirked.

"Of course dear...I care for you so much..." he seemed earnest for a moment.

"Of course!" she butted in again. Downing what was left of her wine in one gulp she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey; butt out sugar tits." Theresa pointed a finger venomously at the wide eyed fish mouthed Sophia. Harold clapped a hand over his mouth at first she thought he'd be angry. But she didn't care. But after a second she realized he was laughing uncontrollably. Which only threw fuel on the fire. He was only egging her on.  
>"Your sister!" She hissed.<p>

* * *

><p>She had rushed back to her room, she hadn't even gotten to see Charlotte she was so embarrassed, humiliated, degraded any word you could think of. His SISTER! Are you kidding me! Yeah maybe a hillbilly brother that wants to jump his own damn kin. This was sick! And twisted! Her chest hurt, she didn't expect him to love her; let long shout it from rooftops but at least a bit a damn decency would go a long way. There was a loud knock. Wiping her eye furiously she hoped it was William, at least then she knew he kind of cared enough to follow her.<p>

Throwing the door open her red swollen puffy eyes met with hazel ones. Harold. Grabbing him by his collar she drug him in. She slammed the door behind them. Her tears still streaming down her face as she sniffled pathetically. Kicking her foot into the vanity with a hiss she slammed a fist down.

"I hate this!" she growled angrily. "And I hate your fuckin' SISTER!" she screamed pointing accusingly at Harold, who threw his hands up defensively.

"You wouldn't be the first." He muttered turning his attention to her vanity as Molly bustled in filling the large tub, stifling a laugh behind her hand. "Do you want me to stay? You look like could use the company?" she nodded.

"I'm sorry;" he muttered. "She is like that…. When someone else has a …toy... she just cannot seem to help herself."

"Whatever." Theresa waved her hand dismissively. She felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out; it was a sharp physical pain in her chest.

"No." Harold stood hands on his hips. "It isn't 'whatever' I am sick a tired of this. Nonsense!" he growled. "Hurry up and compose yourself." He huffed impatiently.

"Why?"

"Because darling, I'm going to snag you your man back from that succubus."


	18. Knowledge is Power

**_A/N; Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Rosemary Tavington; Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the last Chapter. Don't worry there will be much more hotness coming up. Don't you worry our girls about to finally get a backbone._**

**_Engage Fiction: Oh Harold to rescue indeed; he's about to make his stance on with whom his loyalties lie very clear._**

_Chapter Eighteen: Knowledge is Power_

Theresa sat in front of the vanity; staring at her own reflection. Harold's handsome form circled her in an almost predatory fashion. His hazel eyes scanned her form; she was beautiful there was never any doubt about that. Placing a delicate soft hand on her shoulder he gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I'm afraid for the sake of time my dear I must be almost…obscenely blunt." He smiled; flashing those prefect white straight teeth, surrounded by full lush lips.

"I don't think you could offend me anyway." She laughed ironically. She almost jumped out of her skin as his hand went immediately to her hair, pulling out the pins and tossing them half hazardly onto the top of the vanity. He threaded his fingers through the coffee colored locks, at the roots giving them abit of a fluff.

"From now on; whenever you are to be around our dear Colonel. You leave you hair down." He detangled his hands from her hair. His strong chest leaned over her shoulder as his strong hand grasped a heavy silver ornate brush that lay on the vanity top, gently running it through her hair in a loving manner he smiled at their reflection. "You have lovely hair; such a dark chocolate… men. We are" he paused biting his lower lip between his teeth. "We are very visual creatures….. We like long hair." He gently tugged on a strand, twirling it between his middle and index finger.

"Why?" Theresa cocked and eyebrow and pursing her lips in confusion. She leaned forward a bit on her elbows on the top of the vanity clasping her hands together. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Harold's fingers as they moved up messaging her scalp.

"Because." He took a deep breath fisting his hand in her hair. "We like to visualize holding on to something…other than you ass." He explained, giving the hair in his hand a firm yet gentle tug as her mouth dropped and she made a bit of a choking sound. "I said I'd be blunt."

"No no no it's fine ...I just wasn't expecting that…to come out of your mouth." She said shaking her head. Trying to recover from her shock. "You know…from ..you."

"I'm a man; I like men…I know A LOT about men." He smiled mischievously.

"I just don't wanna be a bimbo." She sighed; laying her forehead in her palms; her finger tips rubbing her eye socket soothingly.

"What is a bimbo?" His pretty face; contorted in confusion.

"You know…a whore."

"Oh sweetheart." He sighed turning to face her, the small of his back resting against to tabletop of the vanity as he looked down into the dark blue innocent eyes. She was so sweet and naive; she didn't stand a chance against Sophia without him." I don't want you to be a whore…. You have to be two people." Her eyebrow shot up again.

"So what I have to develop schizophrenia." Harold ignored her.

"The sinner and the saint….the princess and the trollop. Someone he can take in public and have all of society think is a respectable young lady, and then take home…and well I think you get my point"

"A lady in the street, but a freak in the bed?" Harold chuckled; smoothing back any stray hairs into his queue. Giving her a last look over he fluffed her hair around her face again. His hand boldly grasped the front of her gown, slipping inside even the corset her tugged in down a little more, pursing his lips he nodded. "Alright you ready." He nodded.

Slipping her hand through his arm; both plastered the, most incredibly fake smiles on their faces. Everyone one seemed in high spirits not even taking to notice to they're return. Ladies chuckled loudly; and gentleman chattered in little different groups. Charlotte fluttered over to them. Her pretty face contorted in worry.

"Is everything quite alright? I was terribly worried when I cannot find you." She laid both hands on top each other, laying them lightly against her breast bone.

"Quite alright…" Harold answered, smiling lovingly at Charlotte. Reaching out they threaded they're fingers together; giving it a gentle squeeze; he brought her small hand up; kissing her knuckles. "Sophia is just being…well, her usual self." He supplied. Charlotte rolled eyes dramatically with a sigh.

"Will she ever learn?" Charlotte hissed.

"I think not." Theresa watched the exchange with huge interest. Her dark blue orbs darting between the two; Harold had said that Sophia had made a habit of being a bit of a thief when it came to men but she still found herself slightly unable to connect the dots.

"Ladies; if you'll excuse me..." he learned into the women conspiratorially. "I think I have a Colonel and a sister to locate."

"Should I come?" Theresa asked, God, she'd kill for a damn cigarette right now.

"No…you are having an outrageously wonderful time…..He hasn't even crossed you mind." Harold bowed, before turning his back on the ladies and making his way through the crowded courtyard. Theresa groaned loudly; looking heavenward. It was a beautiful twilight; the stars just barely visible in the sky.

"Oh darling, do not worry; it'll be alright." Charlotte said soothingly as she looped an arm around Theresa's waist pulling her in a gentle embrace. Charlotte a head taller than the older Theresa; rested her chin on Theresa's shoulder. Theresa scrunched her nose; and blew through pursed lips as the large pink feather that had been stuck in Charlottes elegant hair tickled her face mercilessly. "Even if I do not entirely approve of your choice in men." Theresa laughed pulling away. The ladies smiled widely at each other.

"I need a drink." Theresa laughed.

"Then shall we?" Charlotte laughed haughtily. She held her arm out to Theresa who looped her arm threw Charlottes with a laugh, as Charlotte stuck her nose in the air rather comically. Charlotte took the lead practically dragging Theresa behind her; the ladies discreetly slithered past the crowds of elegantly dressed ladies; and gentlemen, military and civilian alike.

"Charlotte I can ask you anything right?" Theresa whispered; loud enough for Charlotte and only Charlotte to hear; as they neared the refreshments.

"Of course, darling."

"Why does Harold hate Sophia?"

"I'm sorry dear; I would tell you..but it's just not my place….It was terribly painful for him...but I'm positive that if you ask him he will tell you."

"Alright." She said as she accepted the full wine glass from Charlottes waiting hand. "Why is she unmarried...thats strange. Harold says she twenty eight, that's like what. Almost unheard of?"

"Yes." Charlotte chuckled; taking a small delicate sip. "You know I don't like to gossip." Theresa snorted with a smile.

"You no! Never!"

"You know me too well darling" Charlotte chuckled; looking at Theresa through her lush lashes. "Well, I'm sure Harold has told you Sophia has a habit of..taking what belongs to another young lady?" Charlotte whispered, as she moved to stand next to Theresa. The two leaned against the balcony railing watching the couples twirl around the dance floor. One after the other more beautiful and elegant than the next.

"Yeah." Theresa nodded never looking away from the dance floor.

" Well, I know you are not very acquainted with English society..but ; well to be frank; you can only be the mistress to so many men before..well; you make a name for yourself." Charlottes hissed, leaning her head towards Theresa; without turning to face her as the two still stared down the dance floor.

"You mean she has a reputation?" she asked; feeling every bit as if she had turned into her mother. Gossiping about other women's sexual exploits; that has mama written all over it.

"In London…absolutely."

"So she's a slut." Theresa said simply.

"Well." Charlotte pursed her lips thoughtfully; raising the glass to her full coral lips again. "yes." She said with a nod.

"Oh that's just great…so I lose out to a hoe…awesome! Go me!"

"Theresa darling; what you must understand is Sophia comes from an extremely wealthy and respected family…however because of her reputation, no man in London will have her anymore…at least not in marriage." Theresa gasped; finally the pieces came together.

"So she came here to find a husband."

"Exactly.,"

"But William isn't…he wouldn't...he's not the marrying kind...He told me so himself."

"But Sophia doesn't know this…and He has been out of England for about two years so he is not aware of her…well less than desirable history."

"Oh my God…" was all Theresa could mutter.

"Knowledge is powerful. Use it." Charlotte smiled,


	19. Touch Me Trust Me

_A/N:_. _**Ok Warning Explicit Content this is rated M; so kiddies go away!**_

_Chapter Nineteen: Touch Me; Trust Me_

Sophia sighed brushing her beautiful ebony hair back from her face. An evil smirk graced her lips. She couldn't help but feel a surge of pride well through her. She saw the sad dejected look on dear Theresa's face before she ran away...like the child she was. A man like William Tavington needed a woman; not some scared little girl. A man like Tavington; craved the carnal desires of the flesh, and she would be more than willing to give him such. He in turn would save her; from becoming destitute; from being an old spinster; from the possibility of becoming disinherited. Papa was very angry; if she didn't not 'make good' on her obligations soon he threatened to toss her out on the street. _Let's see how your companions truly feel for you when you have nothing!_ He had screamed.  
>Soon she would be Mrs. William Tavington..All she had to do was get that silly girl out of the way; and turn his attentions to her.<p>

William was not paying her any mind; and she could help but feel a little angry. How dare her not pay attention to her! He stood a few feet away talking heatedly with Bordon and a few other officers. Shifting from one foot to the other Sophia cleared her throat; they paid her no mind. She cleared her throat again louder. It took all the self-control she had not to stomp her foot childishly. Pouting her full dark lips seductively.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said huskily. Earning all of the men's attention which she flourished in. she turned her attention to the handsome Tavington looking him straight in the eye. She was much taller and more statuesque than Theresa, he would be mad to stay with such a short. Small chested woman Sophia thought triumphantly.  
>"William would you dance with me?" she batted her eye lashes.<p>

"I do not believe I gave you permission to call me by my Christian name." he smirked. He must be teasing she surmised.

"Do I need it?" she cooed.

"Never." He laughed offering his hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Theresa chatted politely with a few of the older ladies. They chatted on and on about fashions; and gossip, but she found if she simply agreed she could get on just fine. Her ears perked up a bit as they talked about William.<p>

"Have you heard about the poor boy's father?" the oldest overly made up woman hissed.

"No." a slim red head said giddily.

"I heard he left the poor boy with nothing but his gambling debts!" The ladies sighed.

"How terrible!" Theresa shook her head sadly. She didn't know if it was true, it probably wasn't but how sad. Her eyes roamed the dance floor and her heart jumped her throat when she saw _them._ Clenching her fists she surrpressed growl. Wrapped in each others arms they danced a little too close for her liking.

"Are you alright dear?" the old cow asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine…" She smiled fakely. She felt her heart soar as she saw Harold rushing towards her. She tried not to laugh as the man seemed to do everything in his power not to break into a sprint.

"Ladies." He nodded greeting the group as he laid a hand in the small of her back. "Lady Theresa would you do me the honor?" he held his hand to her. Slipping her small delicate fingers inside his she smiled.

"I'd love to." She started to allow him to lead her away. "Excuse me ladies." She tossed over her shoulder. Harold wrapped an arm around her middle drawing her to him a little closer than was considered proper, as her took her hand in his they started into a gentle waltz.

"Don't worry love; I'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand." He leaned brushing his lips against her ear. Smiling; she laughed.

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know...just die out of absolute boredom?" he supplied Pulling her against him, her lead her across the floor twirling her sending her undone hair blowing wildly. Drawing her back in against him he leaned in her ear again. "See with your hair down; everyman in this room can't take his eyes off you. ..Now toss you head back and laugh as if I've said something outrageously funny." And she did without hesitation. Her soft sweet laugh filling the space around them. "He's watching us..." she was about to turn her head. "Don't you dare look at him." Harold hissed.  
>They danced that way for a while; she could feel him. She could feel Williams hot gaze searing holes in her flesh. She didn't dare look now. Served him right. His sister! How rich!<p>

"Excuse me;" the rich chocolaty voice she knew too well whispered from behind her. The couple paused letting go of each other as they turned to face the icy blue eyes that store down at them looking absolutely murderous. "May I cut in Mister Willaby?"

"By all means;" Harold smirked, giving her bottom sneaky gentle swat. Only then did she see Sophia standing behind William huff indignantly; glaring at the smaller woman. Without so much as a second thought William pulled Theresa's body flush against his. As he towered over her, her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He was angry. It radiated off him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sophia huffed, stamping her foot. Harold smirked knowingly and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You" she hissed pointing a finger at Harold. "Are helping her."

"Oh!" he smirked. "Of course I am. You're a harlot!" he hissed between clenched teeth. Sophia's lips gaped as her brown eyes widen considerably. "Everything you touch turns to dirt; I care for her dearly, and I won't let you hurt her."

"I..I .."

"Shut you godforsaken mouth; you'll catch flies like that." Harold said harshly, before he quickly turned on his heel leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor completely alone.

"What are you doing woman." William broke the uneasy silence between them his icy blue eye still boring down burning her with his gaze.

"What?" she said honestly confused this time.

"Why would you let him hold you so close?" William hissed in her ear as the moved. He didn't pull back he face still nestled in the dark silky chocolate of her hair.

"I...I"

"Perhaps; you'd like to feel his lips on your flesh?" William growled into her hair. He couldn't place what this was. He shouldn't care. But damn it! She let that boy have his hands allover her. It took all the self-control he had not to skin that stupid boy alive. Oh how his screams would sound like heaven to his ears.

"No of course..."

"Come with me." He wrapped his large calloused hand around her slim wrist. Not even waiting for a reply he all but drug her back towards the manor; she tripped over her own feet desperately trying to keep up with his large strides. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as he pulled her through the twisty windy corridors. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. The flicker of candlelight played across his features in the dark hallways; the deep rich red color of the walls giving his skin an eerie glow.  
>She gasped loudly as he threw open the door to the Lord Generals office shoving her inside, and snapping the door shut behind them. Something inside her snapped. How dare he! Treat her like she was the one doing something wrong; like she had hurt him? That was just rich.<p>

"What do you think you doing?" She hissed angrily clenching and unclenching her fists. She couldn't even see his face anymore with the door shut only the pale moonlight that filtered in through the large picture window lit the room, cast a sliver glow to the room.

"Me?" his voice raise an octave. "I'd like to know about you…" he paused as he took a few steps toward her; his boots thudding heavily against the floorboards. "You let him touch you. Like you're..no more..than a ..common…well a whore!" Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him, she looked at him as if he'd stuck her. He might as well have. He called her a whore! A whore; and it hurt. She opened her pouty coral lips but promptly shut them. She didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Oh that rich coming from you!" she finally found her voice. "Why don't you go back to you little tramp down there! I'm sure she'll have no problems letting you stick your…" she trailed off as she whirled around to face the window. Walking over to it she placed her palms flat against the glass feeling to coolness beneath her fingertips.

"My what?" Tavington roared.

"Tramp. You know harlot slut bitch whore I can go all night if you need me to!" She yelled slamming her hand against the drywall.

"Sophia?"

"Duh!" she screamed. She gaped widely when a deep soft laughed burst from the back of his throat as he closed the distance between them.

"Darling, are you jealous?" She felt him lay a hand on her shoulder.

"No." she never turned to face him still staring out the window; feeling a bit of shame. Was she jealous? Hell yes she was jealous! But why did it embarrass her so for him to know that. She shuttered as she felt his large hands grip her waist forcing her to turn and face him. His fingers gripped her chin forcing her to lift her head, their eyes boring into each others.

"Darling you have no reason to be jealous." He said in did she mistake a tender voice. His thumb drew gentle small gentle circles on her jawline.

"But I am." She finally admitted her eyes starting to tear up. He couldn't explain it but seeing her almost in tears, his heart swelled.

"If we are being honest….. I could have killed the boy happily…" his other hand snaked around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"Why? We were just dancing..." she gazed up at him with those wide blue eyes. He could get lost in them; just stare into them for hours at a time. Lowering his hand from her face, he snaked it around her waist; embracing her tightly. He rested his strong chin against head, breathing in her sweet scent. She smelled of vanilla and wine. Nuzzling his face into her hair he sighed.

"The thought of another man touching you…well, it's enough to drive me mad with rage." He muttered so softly she'd barely heard it. She couldn't help the giddy surge that pulsed though her veins. Pulling her head out from under his chin she gazed up at him; the pale slivery moonlight bathing his handsome face; he was breathtaking. Raising herself up onto her tippy toes she leaned in softly brushing her lips against his, roughly tightening his grip on her he pulled her against him. Accepting her invitation and responded to her sensual kiss, capturing her lips with hunger. As she sighed in relief, he took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Theresa's hands left his shoulders and she grasped at his hair tugging it from it's' queue, pulling him to her as her other hand rested on his cheek. He devoured her lips as their tongues continued an exploratory journey awakening unknown, strange feelings in each other. William's embrace became tighter, as if he were afraid he would wake up from one of the many dreams he had about them being together, touching each other in the most intimate of ways he could ever imagine. Theresa gasped at his intense touch, feeling lightheaded. She pulled her head back involuntarily in search of oxygen and gazed into his smoldering eyes. Closing her eyes as the intense heat pooled in her belly and a feeling of pressure in between her thighs. She was afraid to let him see the honest to god desire in her eyes. Theresa traced her fingers over his face moving them to his throat. He kissed her hungrily and she answered his probing tongue with an open mouth. She could smell his scent and it was igniting an intense yearning within her. He moved to kiss her earlobe, going down to nibble at the crook of her neck. A moan escaped her lips and he couldn't help but grin.

"I need you, Theresa" he breathed heavily in the back of his throat. She grasped his hair as he continued moving further towards the swell of her breasts, kissing his way down as he cupped them in his hands, making Theresa arch against him. He wanted to tell her just how much he ached for her, how much he yearned for her. In one smooth swoop he swept her up in his arms carrying her bridal style; he kicked open the open the door. Carrying her down the deserted hallways, as she nibbled and nuzzled the crook of his neck. His breathing was ragged and hard, as he groaned loudly against her ministrations.

"Theresa..." he said huskily. Resting his forehead against hers their eyes burning into each others. He wanted to rip her dress from her body so he could see and touch what lay beneath it. Quickening his pace, at last arriving in front of her bedroom door. Not being able to open the door, he kicked it. He moved towards the bed and lay Theresa gently upon went to the direction of the door in order to close it. As he did so, he turned to look at her. The bed was the only part of the room covered by moonlight. He remained at his dark spot and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her lying on the bed. He knew this image would burn itself forever in his mind. She ventured a gaze in his direction and barely made out William's form in the darkness of the room. They both remained silent for a long time and Theresa could swear he could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Suddenly, he took a step in her direction but seemed to think better of it and froze. It was at that moment that she realized it was her decision to make.

With a shaky sigh she reached out her hand palm up to him; all but pouncing, he rushed to her, crashing his lips against hers, his hands hungrily roamed her body. His kiss was so sensual so passionate that she fell back against the mattress as he moved to straddle her hips, she moaned loudly, making him ache for her. Her gown hitched up around her thighs the pale soft skin of her legs making him lose all control he had to stop this now. Before it went too far.

"Theresa please" he whispered huskily against her lips his hair falling around their faces like a curtain. "My lovely beautiful Theresa, If you do wish this. Stop now; I don't know if I can control myself any longer. I fear I will not stop." Opening her deep blue orbs; she sighed heavily. She ground her hips up into the man on top of her.

"Please William;" she gasped "don't stop now. I think I might die." She planted her hands firmly on either side of his face dragging his lips back to hers. His large fingers started on the laces of her gown, but then stopped. Lowering his mouth to the sweet spot at the base of her neck her kissed, sucked and bit her gently.

"If we do this, you must know… you will belong to me!" he whispered possessively in her ear.

"Oh god" she groaned. Her finger threading themselves in his hair. "Yes. I'm yours." She moaned as he pulled at the laces slipping the gown from her body, he showered her shoulders, neck and breasts with gentle loving kisses. He took his time stripping her of her layers, until she was down to her bloomers staring wide eye and nervous at him.

"Theresa…trust me.." he whispered with a swift nod she held her arms out to the man before her. He pulled her undergarment slowly down her legs and dropped it on the was mesmerized at the vision of the woman kneeling completely naked before him; he took in the shallow rise and fall of her breasts, the smooth area of her stomach. His breathing became unsteady when he saw her voluptuous body finally uncovered, ready and eager for his was more than she could take; he was right in front of her, doing nothing, saying nothing. Her agony ended when she met his icy eyes, filled with raw passion. Grabbing her by her waist, he began a journey of kisses from her mouth down to her neck and his new favorite place, her breasts. Looking deeply into her eyes he swallowed

."I know this will hurt, but please trust me Theresa. Look at me. I need you to look at me when we become one." She nodded swiftly. She didn't know how long they'd spent making love; it felt like all night he was wonderful; when she cried out in pain he had wiped the tears away. The pain did thankfully subside. He took his time; he made sure she was ready; he had kissed every inch of her body. He had made her feel like she was the only woman in the world that had ever or would ever matter to him. She felt a surge of pleasure shoot through her as he climaxed, he grunted heavily in her ear; "You are mine….mine!"

A/N: Review please!


	20. I Love You, You Jackass

_Chapter Twenty: I Love You, You Jackass_

* * *

><p>Theresa stirred lazily stretching like a cat, she sighed as she felt the gentle caress of William's finger brushing up and down her spine; barley even touching her. It made her shiver. Burying her face deeply in her pillow she groaned. Feeling feather light kisses being spread across her exposed back, the sheet hanging loosely around her hips, William brushed her dark hair away from her back to the side.<p>

"What time is it?" she moaned.

"Nearly five;" earning a furious look from his bed partner.

"Five in the god-damn morning?" she glanced towards the window seeing it was still dark out. She practically slammed her head back down against the pillow. He resumed his 'worship' of her naked person.

"I must go…we wouldn't want anyone to know I spent the night..." her kissed between her shoulder blades. "I did not wish to leave without telling you." His hot tongue grazed her spine.

"I would fucking kill you." She muttered darkly; earning a chuckle.

"I would not blame you…go back to sleep darling"

"I don't want you to go..." she whined. Pushing herself to sit up; she wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling her to him. Their lips met passionately; William quickly deepened the kiss his hands go straight to her breasts.

"I must…" he pulled away. "Will I see you tonight?" he asked huskily.

"I supposed…If I'm not too busy..." she teased, easing back down under the covers; she turned on her side to watch him dress. He really was stunning; and what a great ass. She could help but stare at his backside as he pulled his breeches on.

"You little minx." He groaned.

The formal breakfast that the Lord General held that morning was awkward to say the least. William wasn't there, only the Lord General, O'Hara and his 'guests'. Theresa happily situated herself between Charlotte and Harold both smiled at her knowingly.

"You retired quite early last evening Theresa?" The Lord General said conversationally. Sophia Willaby sat across from her looking absolutely murderous. Her brown orbs narrowed as she fixed the younger woman with a hard look.

"I wasn't feeling all that well." Theresa smiled warmly, taking a bite out of the eggs on her plate. She threw a catty smile at Sophia who snorted loudly.

"I was looking for William. I mean Colonel Tavington all evening; he promised me a dance...but he also retired..early." Sophia smiled wicked at the smaller woman, raising an eyebrow. Harold glared angrily across the table as he opened his mouth but promptly shut it. Theresa shrugged before returning to her meal. Charlotte laid a hand on her knee giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.  
>"I heard also that you were...entertaining ...company...in your quarters for most of the evening." Theresa's cheeks burned bright red, as O'Hara; and the Lord General starred their mouths gaping quite a bit. Theresa bit the inside of her cheek, clenched her fists anything to try and reign herself in.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"That's quite an accusation, my dear." The Lord General frowned at Sophia with a shake of his head.

"It isn't…just an observation..."

"Wow," Theresa had had it; she just couldn't take it anymore. "It's really scary that people like you are allowed to breed..." she hissed.

"Pardon me!" Sophia yelled; her small fist banging down on the table. "I am a lady! You are just a lowly…" Sophia muttered darkly under her breath.

"A what?!" Theresa shoved herself back from the table; she planted her hands firmly on her hips, glowering down at Sophia. "Come on the ones in the back can't here you!"

"Whore!"

"Oh really?" Theresa raised an eyebrow. " Please tell me how much semen do you have to swallow to become that stupid? I'd like to know." Sophia gapped angrily, as Theresa stood placing the linen napkin onto her plate before offering a small smile to the guests at the table whose mouth were gaping open, staring.  
>"Excuse me,"<p>

The day had been pretty uneventful after her brief outburst, Harold followed her quickly afterwards offering 'congratulations' her a job well done. Her heart thundered in her chest, she had overheard few high ranking officers talking today, about a battle brewing in Cowpens. Where ever that was. She had also heard something about William. Her William. Burning a church. There was no way it was true, who burns a church full of people?

Him? No! Never!

With a loud sigh, Theresa loosed out her hair slipping out of her gown and into her night shift. Flopping down on her bed her combed her hair over her shoulder while her mind wandered to Cowpens, where was it? Would William be ok?

The was a soft knock.

"Come in.' she called over her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw William peek his head in before non chalantly sneaking in shutting the door with a snap. She was bit back surprise; when William walked straight over to her, cupping her face in his hands and bent down crashing his lips against her passionately. Theresa groaned her hands snaking around her next pulling his weight fully down on top of her on the bed.

"Darling," William groaned nipping at the tender flesh of her neck. "Someone is anxious."

"I missed you." Theresa gasped, as she felt him grip her thigh hardly wrapping her leg around his waist. A flurry of clothes filled the room, sounds of ripping cloth and moans of passion.

"And I you." William smiled kissing her navel.

* * *

><p>Theresa dressed quickly that morning, her heart hurt. She had misty though out the morning. Stepping outside the birds sang happily and the mid-morning sun glittered down brightly. Theresa fluffed her long loose slightly curled hair; she wore a light pastel blue gown with a corset. The encampment buzzed with anticipation; soldiers packing up their horses, and chatting excitedly. Slinking over her heart ripped literally in two as she saw William, he was loading up his items.<p>

"Will..." she said under her breath. Turning with a raised eyebrow a small smirk. He opened arm before she all but flung herself into them, burying her face in his chest breathing in his scent. God, he was heaven an angel. "I don't want you to go." She whimpered.

"I have to," she felt his lips mumble in her hair.

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't." he chuckled, rubbing small soothing circle patterns on her back. Theresa groaned as he detangled himself from her, mounting his horse quickly with ease, he looked down at her. She didn't want to say the words…Didn't want to be the one to break first. But they tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I love you." Barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" he smirked evilly.

"I said I love you." She still whispered, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next.

"I didn't catch that..."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU JACKASS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs earning the puzzled looks from other soldiers. Only Bordon stood at his own horse grinning like the cat that ate the canary. In one deft swoop, he jumped from his horse scooping her up and spinning her around. Theresa squealed loudly as he firmly planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, you insufferable wretch." He leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes gazing into each other's intently. Theresa brought both small hands up to cup his cheek.

"Be safe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright so we are nearly at the end, I'm going to be working on the last few chapters tonight so I hope to have them posted this week. If it's not too much trouble can you, the reader, take a look at a newer story I'm writing as well, called 'If I Die Young'. It's a Twilight story featuring Carlisle. But I'd like to know if anyone likes it so please, check it out.**_


	21. This is Just a Dream

**A/N:** **Alright tough chapter to write. But don't worry too much; it isn't over yet there is one more chapter. Thanks again to Rosemary; and Engage Fiction. I love you ladies! Let's anymore announcements? Hum *ponder* OH! Follow me on Twitter if you have one; NicoleAnne88, and please check out _'If I Die Young'_. Another story I've been working on. Love ya'll!**

_Chapter Twenty One: __This is Just a Dream_

* * *

><p>The first few days were terrible, absolutely heartbreaking. Theresa rarely left her bedroom, barely bathed and spent ninety percent of her time sobbing. After about five days of William being gone Harold and Charlotte had decided they'd had enough. Enough of the moping; enough of her solitude. It had become utterly ridiculous.<p>

Theresa cried in bed, five days he'd been gone. Five days without any word. Was he alright? What if he was hurt what if he needed her? The thought of him laying somewhere wounded or worse killed her. It was almost unbearable. Yanking the comforter under her chin, she snuggled deeper into its plushness, her hair had a slightly oily feel to it. She couldn't go on like this for much longer. Light streamed in through the large windows but she had absolutely no clue what time it was, or even what day of the week it was; all she knew was it had been five days since she watched him ride off. Five days since she had confessed her undying love. to a man that she did love, and hate all at the same time. The same hand that brought her so much love and pleasure could be tearing a person to shreds right now. I was hard to fathom. Closing her eyes she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

She jolted awake with a start when she felt a soft hand caressing her face. Blue eyes fluttering open she groaned when a pair of eyes that she hadn't really wanted to see staring back at her. Hazel. Harold Willaby the picture of male beauty smiled sadly at her. His gorgeous blonde hair tied back in queue; impeccably dressed and curled next to her in the fetal position under her old bedding; that needed to be changed desperately. But she wouldn't let Molly. These were the sheets that _they had shared_. She couldn't change them, not until he came home.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Hey." Harold said in a soft monotone. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty." Earning a boisterous chuckled from Harold's full pouty lips. "I just..." tears stared to well up her eyes. As Harold hazel ones widened in panic as he pulled the young woman against his chest. Rubbing slow soothing circles on her heaving back. "I miss him….and I'm…" she chocked. "Scared."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He whispered soothingly against her tangled matted hair.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"I do." He smiled reassuringly. Pushing her back but holding her tightly at an arm length. He smiled. "You're going to get up...and get dressed..." wrinkling his nose he laughed. "And wash out your mouth because your breath stinks."

They walked and matched each other step for step; it was lovely outside, warm with a slight chill to the air. Birds chirped happily high above the couple. Harold reached out; tucking Theresa's hand inside his arm. Her long hair was tied up in a messy bun that showed her inability to care about her appearance right now.

"Sooo" Harold drew out the word, turning his head to look at the petite woman beside him. "You love him?"

"Yeah; I do." She sniffled wiping a stray tear with the back of her hand.

"It took you two long enough..." Harold chuckled "He'll be fine I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She muttered darkly.

She slept like a log that evening, warm and cozy tucked inside the impenetrable womb she had made herself with her numerous covers. A slight twitch in her fingers from sleep and a soft snore from her parted lips. Harold flew in the door in a panic. His normally impeccable appearance skewed. His neat blonde hair stuck in all directions; his wrinkled linen shirt was open baring his chest. His hazel eyes large in panic as he all but threw himself into her bed, grasping her by her relaxed shoulders. Giving her a violent shake.

"Theresa! You must wake up..." He shook harder, as the groggy blue eyes fluttered open, and narrowed. Bringing her hands up to her face she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Wha…the "she mutter groggily, as Harold flew from the bed in an absolute tizzy. He thew open her armoire; grabbing a gown muttering smoothing about not having time. "Harold...What is going on?" a slight tinge of fear crept deftly in to her mind.

"Just get dressed. You don't have time for a corset…"He didn't look at her as he scoured the room for slippers. "Where are your goddamn shoes woman!?" he screamed in frustration.

"What is going on?!" Theresa jumped from the bed hurriedly she stripped out of her shift her eyes never leaving his panicked form. As it darted on all fours; searching under the bed skirt. "ANSWER ME!" she roared.

A long pregnant pause. Harold stopped. His hazel eyes looking up her as her settled back onto his heels. Her heart stopped. Falling back onto the bed on her butt she clutched at her chest.

"No…no nonono.." she muttered hysterically between sobs.

"Come on, He's gravely wounded..." Harold stood picking up the shoes he found. "They don't know how much time..."

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Harold led her through her encampment, a small lantern in hand. The night sky was starting to lighten but still no sun. Theresa squeezed her eyes shut as then loud screams of the wounded filled her ears. They were literally. Everywhere. Men being worked on right out there in the open, some in tents, some drunk with pain. Some lying on the ground dejectedly waiting for death to take them. The stench of alcohol, blood and gunpowder hung heavily in the air. When they finally came to a tent, she saw Dr. Harrison. The same doctor who had tended to her seemingly forever ago. He'd aged ten years easily. His eyes had bags under them his skin pale and parchment like, blood covered him. Haggard. He looked haggard. He brown kind eyes met her, and he shook his head slowly.

"She can't go in there..." he shook his head; as he turned to Harold.

"But." Theresa spoke.

"No."

"You can't be..."

"No."

"But I love him!" she screamed. Bordon had come to her side with a wearily sorrowful pained look etched into his features. Pulling the small woman tightly against his chest as she started to sob.

"She can't go in there" he said again. Simply; with a shrug as his eyes met Bordon's cool blue gaze.

"Goddamn it!" she roared. Shoving Bordon back; away from her. Her hand reared up and slapped the elderly doctor with a loud crack. All three men gapped. Shocked. "You listen here you son of a-" she pointed her finger in the old man's face, as she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist, and haul her backwards. Carry her off further into the distance. She store shook as Harold arguing animatedly with the old goat; Brodon. Bordon was carrying her.

"Put me down!" she roared. Her legs failed helplessly as she kicked.

"Stop it." He hissed in her ear. "You aren't doing him any good." The words rattled around in her head before she went slack in Bordons arms. "Are you calm?" a pathetic nod. "I will get you in there to see him, but …you cannot be ..."he waved a hand around searching for the word.

Hysterical.

Hysterical. That was exactly what she was.


	22. All I Ask of You

_Chapter Twenty-Two: All I Ask of You_

* * *

><p>Theresa pulled back the tent flap the constant soothing pressure of Bordon's hand on her shoulder, slightly holding her back. Her breath caught in her throat; and a chocked sob filled the small tent as she covered her face with her hands. He looked terrible as he lay unmoving in a small cot. His skin pale a translucent, hair disheveled, bare chest littered with cuts and wounds, and a bandage around neck that seemed to be bleeding through.<p>

"He's in a very precarious state..." Dr Harrison's voice cut though her revere. "If he makes it through the night there is a good chance he'll survive but if not..." Theresa's head lowered as she cover her face with her hands, sucking up whatever was left of her tears, she grabbed a flimsy chair from the corner of the tent, dragging to his bedside she flopped herself unceremoniously on it. Leaning over him, she laid a small hand against his forehead. He was burning up!

"He has a fever..." she remarked to no one in particular. Bordon placed another chair next to hers, sitting down he smirked sadly.

"There's not much anyone can do now." Harold whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. Her eyes looked over her shoulders; grasping Harold's hand she held it.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything..."

"Get me another blanket for him from my room…and a pipe...with tobacco lots of it.." he gaze never reached his as she smoothed the tattered bloody blanket they had laid over William, she let her finger linger on the bare skin of his chest for a second.

"Tobacco…Theresa..." Harold groaned...Women didn't smoke tobacco.

"Don't judge me…just do it." With a shake of his head Harold nodded and started to leave. "And booze. Lots and lots of booze." Theresa shouted over her shoulder. Tears springing in her eyes she gazed a Bordon a sheepish smile finding its way to her lips…"I have little to no coping skills…don't judge me..." Bordon chuckled patting her back.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

It had been a least an n hour; and still no sign of Harold. William didn't move or mutter anything. Hell; she would have thought he was dead if it weren't for his breathing and the slow steady beat of his heart beneath her hand. Bordon sat with her the whole time, she was surprised; they had never been what you would consider close, he was nice enough but now he was her only support system. She had cried in his chest, yelled at flimsy nurses as the jostled William when they changed his bandages, cursed God and all creation, and mutter indignantly about this 'hell hole of a past.'

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she and Bordon heard Harold enter none too gracefully, he handed her a plush clean folded up comforter. Nearly jumping up she stripped the tattered bloody one from William, settling with in the warm in her mind more acceptable comforter. Brushing a few bloody matted hairs from his lovely face she settled back into her seat at his side. Picking up his limp cool hand wrapping it in the safety of her two small ones. Her gazed landed on a single large cigar looking thing that rested in Harold's palm.

"I had to barter with a prostitute for this…you'd better be pleased..." Theresa chuckled, leaning it in one of the flames from the oil lamp she groaned.

"I am," smoke wafted from between her lips. "I'm going outside; I don't want him breathing this…Will you stay with him?" Theresa gazed up at Harold with wide eyes.

"Of course."

She was surprise a light broke over the horizon; standing outside the tent she breathed in the fresh dewy air. Bordon surprised her as he can to stand next to her plucking the cigar from between her fingers he placed it between his lips, taking a deep drag.

"He loves you."

"I know." She nodded hugging herself.

"We spoke...before the battle…He wanted me to give you this. Should something happen to him." Bordon fished in the pocket of his uniform he clutched something in his hand. Opening it he revealed a tiny pretty ring. Silver with three sapphires set in the metal. "It was his mother's…"

"What..." she whispered two small fingers plucking the ring from Bordon's palm she examined it closely.

"He wanted you…to be..his wife." Theresa's heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to speak but Harold wide eyed face peeked out from the tent flap.

"He awake!" he shouted gleefully. "And he's asking for you." Harold smiled at Theresa. Still clutching the ring in her palm she nearly trampled the poor young man as she pushed her way past him. William still lay flat but his eyes were open and he offered a slow shaky smirk as she rushed to his bedside. Showering kisses down all over his face, her hand cupped his cheek as she kissed everywhere she could, his cheeks jaw, lips, forehead. All the while muttering under her breath.

"Lord, woman" his voice was horse and unsteady. "If I knew that this would get me such attention. I would hav-"cutting him off she crushed her lips against his.

"Shut up." She silenced him as she pulled away; sitting back down next to him. With cool shaky hands he took hers in his.

"I'll be fine." His icy gaze startled her, as he stroked the back of her hand reassuringly. He smiled as he pried her palm open seeing the tiny piece of jewelry she clutched. "ahhh." He smirked. "I see Bordon might have jumped the gun a little." Theresa blushed.

"Here it's yours." She tried to place it in his palm but instead he took it between his thumb and forefinger, sliding it on to the small ring finger on her left hand, she gasped.

"No, It's yours." He smirked tiredly. "I'm a fool; for not doing this sooner. I love you, you insolent wretch of a woman and I never want to leave your side." Tears slid down her cheeks as her eyes store down at the sapphires that glittered on her tiny finger.

"But I'm moody." She muttered her gaze meeting his.

"Yes; yes you are." He agreed.

"And slightly neurotic."

"True."

"Why would you love someone like that?" she gapped, tears streaming freely down her face; as he reached forward with a long arm cupping her cheek her pulled her to him.

"As you would say my dear: it beats the shit out of me." He chuckled deeply. "But I do, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life...doing ...all sorts of things to you." He smirked naughtily making her blush, as she pressed her lips to his gently.

"Ma'am; I need you to leave so I can change the colonels' dressings." Theresa stood ready to leave when Williams hand never let go of hers, it tugged her back.

"My wife can stay." His cool voice cut any protest from the poor old goat who shook his head; muttering something about 'damn kids'.


	23. Epilogue

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Epilogue_

* * *

><p>Theresa sat in front on the hearth; in a rocking chair. Clutching the two knitting needles she worked vigorously. A few maids bustled around her. Molly who had after the war suck employment with Theresa and William, and was gleefully accepted into the Tavington household as a member of the family by the young mistress. The large estate was sprawling and Theresa could hardly ever hope to keep up with it on her own. Especially in her current state. Her petite hand fell to the large mound of her stomach.<p>

"Theresa…" Molly groaned as she bustled into the parlor. "What have I told you about keeping your feet elevated? Would you like them to puff up like sheep skin?"

"No, "Theresa smiled happily. She had honestly forgotten for about the fiftieth time that week. Her heart fluttered at the sound of hoof beats on the cobblestone outside, upon feeling its mothers excitement the child within danced vivaciously, its' elbows, feet, and hands poking through her large abdomen. A smile crept to her lips when she heard the door open and close tightly; and the servants greet their employer.

"Hello darling." His voice still sent shivers down her spine, as he lent over her kissing her cheek, his large calloused hand falling to the swollen stomach stroking it.

"Hey," her eyes widened a bit. As she looked him over, his hair was falling out of its queue and his clothes rumpled. "You look a little beat up."

He laughed; "There's a storm brewing; I had a lot to prepare for." He kissed her passionately, stroking her jawline. "And you my darling; look a bit knocked up."

"Nice observation." Theresa patted his hand that rested on top her belly. She was a week overdue. Sniffing the air almost like a dog, she grinned mischievously at her husband. "Come, dinners finished." Helping his wife stand from the rocking chair, her large belly was giving her quite a bit of back trouble; he kissed her passionately.

"I had a few other ideas." He groaned kissing the neck hungrily.

"After..." his face feel a bit as he feigned hurt. "I'm sorry darling; It's just...I'm hungry….and nothing comes between a pregnant lady and a meal."

* * *

><p>William paced outside the bedroom door anxiously; bringing a hand up her rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. The candlelight flickered in the hallway casting shadows against the deep cherry painted walls. The occasional grunt or wail could be heard; making him almost flinch. Leaning his forehead against the wood of the door; he held his breath he'd give anything to know what was on the other side. That she was alright.<p>

"I want my husband!" Theresa's voice was shrill and panicked.

"Mrs. Tavington...please…" one of the maids hushed soothingly. She needed him wanted him and he would be damned if something as trivial as protocol stood in his way.

"Don't you do that!" her voice hissed with venom he'd rarely heard from her.

"This is just an aspect of the transition phase."

"THIS IS NO DAMN ASPECT OF THE GODDAMN TRANSITION PHASE!" she roared like a caged animal. Sucking in a deep breath; he slammed the door open met by a few gasps of the midwife and attendees.

"Colonel; you cannot be here." The plump midwife with the curly red hair lifted her head from between Theresa's knees.

"Hey! Shut it Krispy Kreme!"

"If my wife needs me…then this is where I belong." William ran a shaky hand threw his long loose locks; taking a few tentative steps he grasped Theresa's hand tightly. Bending down he kissed her slick forehead. She had never looked so beautiful than she did at that moment. Her hair was loose but damp with sweat and clung to the contours of her face.

"I'm not having this baby..." she muttered indignantly.

"Darling; it's coming no matter what." William hover over her; whispering.

"No...ugh ugh.." she shook her head from side to side on the pillows. "Ooooohhh…" she moaned loudly as another wave ripped through her body.

* * *

><p><em>By all accounts William and Theresa Tavington lived full and long lives. Ironically; after fighting against the Rebels he lived amongst them; Theresa and he settling in Maine. Through the second amendment of their constitution was how William Tavington made his considerable fortune becoming one of the country's most successful arms dealers. Theresa bore William ten children; six boys and four girls. William Jeremiah Jr, Abraham, Levi, Annabelle, Victoria, Isaac, May, Jericho, Charles, and Adrianna. They successfully celebrated 53 years of marriage before William past peacefully in his sleep at the age of 90 years old. Theresa followed a year later at the age of eighty seven. At the end of their lives they had witnessed the birth of nearly fifty grandchildren. According to family lore; Theresa the night of her death; sent for all of her children; and as they sat with the small frail woman she told them a tale, a tale of a young woman who had no direction in life; who was miserable and lived her life to please others. She told them how this woman was somehow sent back in time; and met a series of people but one in particular who forced her to become the strong willed old goat she was at that moment. She than handed her first born: William's namesake, a fold piece of parchment that she forbid them to open until after she past.<em>

_ -Fin-_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that's all she wrote. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please review! Follow me on twitter NicoleAnne88 and please check out some of my other stories…I'm a little sad it's over but…it's time! I hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
